Till Life Do Us Start
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash, Mpreg and there is mention of rape. If this is not your style please don't read it. Rated M due to subject matter as well as sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapters: 1

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Gibbs was standing in the elevator after having gone for yet another cup of coffee. Suddenly he slammed his fist into the wall "shit, shit, shit" he screamed, "Anthony where the fuck are you." Gibbs was beyond pissed; they had been looking for Tony for over a six weeks. Now Jenny had reduced the amount of time she allowed him to look for Tony. She had said it was obvious Tony had left. He always left after 2 years and Tony had been at NCIS almost 3 years. He had gone to Tony's apartment that first morning when he hadn't shown up for work. Gibbs was sure he hadn't just left. There was no way he would have left his gun, badge or not leave a message for him.

"Hey Boss" McGee called as he heard Gibbs leave the elevator. "I might have found something that could lead us to Tony."

Gibbs rushed to the plasma "what cha got McGee?"

"I've been looking at DiNozzo senior's phone records and email. It's been awhile as I don't have a search warrant for anything but I know you wanted the information and we are more concern with getting Tony back than giving the District Attorney…"

"McGee you got a point" Gibbs grumbled.

"I think so Boss. I found a warehouse he pays rent on but there is no reason for his enterprises to pay rent there."

"Where is this warehouse?" Gibbs asked.

"In Philly… all of Mr. DiNozzo's business is in New York so this warehouse is a little outside his need. It's worth checking it out Boss."

He tossed the keys to Kate "go fill up the car I'll be down in just a few. Go with her McGee." Gibbs hit the stairs to go tell Director Shepard he was leaving to get his Agent.

Cynthia stopped him as he headed to open the door. "She asked not to be disturbed Agent Gibbs."

"It's ok Cynthia she'll want this news we found him."

"Agent DiNozzo, you found him? Is he coming back?" Cynthia's face lit up with her smile. She had always like Agent DiNozzo.

"No we're going to get him." Gibbs pushed the door open and started in "Jenny we found him. The team and I are going to get him."

"No you're not" Jenny Shepard "you will turn the information over to the local law enforcement and they will get him."

Gibbs voice began to harden "no way hell Jen we are going. I'm not leaving my man to the incompetency of the local LEO's. You do remember no man left behind right?"

The trip to Philadelphia was very quiet. Gibbs was furious with the Director. How dare she try and stop him from getting Tony and bringing him home. Who did she think she was, didn't she understand what Tony meant to him? That brought him up short… just what did Tony mean to him? He needed Tony, needed to be with him. He pushed that thought aside. He didn't need any distractions, he'd think about it after Tony was safe. They were almost there "McGee brief us about the warehouse… what'll we find."

McGee jumped at Gibbs voice, so did Ziva's. It had been easy for them to realize Gibbs was upset about something. They had kept their silence not wanting to beard the lion as it were. "Well it's owned by Tony's Dad" McGee was quick to offer Gibbs the information he wanted. "The thing that brings it into question is that none of DiNozzo Seniors known businesses are in this city. He only began renting it about two weeks before Tony went missing... oh uh yes the warehouse well it's 45,000 square feet of warehouse space and 2,000 square feet of office space. From all the information I can get it's all on one floor. It has heavy duty electrical power and there are three access doors."

Just then, they arrived at the warehouse and Gibbs took time to reconnoiter knowing good intell was vital in getting Tony out of here and he was here and he would get him out. Gibbs found himself daydreaming about what he wanted from Tony. If he got, when he got, Tony out of here… no more deflecting. Tony was going to know how he felt about him. Coming out of his reverie, he spoke to Ziva and McGee. "McGee check the roll up doors. Ziva check the office door 'round the sided. I'm gonna see if I can do a little recon. I can use the waste container to stand on and look through the windows see if we can get a heads up. Let's go people" Gibbs said as he got out of the car encouraging the other two to get on with their assigned tasks. Gibbs went directly to the waste container and climbed up making his way to the windows. Looking in he froze. 'Ah shit DiNozzo what have they done to you?' he whispered to himself. Before him was his worst nightmare, in the center of the large room he saw Tony secured by his hands to something, but that wasn't the worst of it. He was obviously screaming and fighting as he was being raped. At the picture before him, his emotions clamped down and turned to iced fury. Jumping down and running toward the front he grabbed Ziva as he ran by her toward McGee. Grabbing McGee as he reached him he drug both Agents toward the car.

One look at Gibbs told both Agents to keep their mouth shut and comments to themselves if they valued their lives.

Reaching the car Gibbs threw both Agents in. "He's there and we are going in to get him right now. Ziva you are going to pick the lock on the door on the side, quietly. When we go in you two go to the left to the offices and secure whoever is there. I'm going to the right and get Tony. And secure the guy that has him. We have the element of surprise so let's keep it. Come on let's go get Tony back."

It went as smoothly as he laid it out. Within the next fifteen minutes, they had three guys subdued in the office and he had Tony free. The only casualty was the man who had been raping Tony. Gibbs had caught him still in the act and when he told him he was under arrest for the kidnap and rape of a federal Agent he must have decided he wasn't going down alone because he made the mistake of saying he hadn't been the only one who had gotten it on with the slut. "Come on make my day, say just one more thing."

"What you really care about the slut here…"

"Those are the words I was waiting for" Gibbs said as he took the hardest swing at the miscreant's head he had ever taken at anyone. The man's head bounced off the concrete floor. Gibbs ran to Tony but wasn't prepared for what he found.

"No… no… leave me alone" Tony cried as he pulled on the restraints Gibbs could now see were attaching the young man to the bed.

Reaching out trying to comfort the younger man Gibbs softly said "shhh Tony it's me Gibbs. Tony you're safe. I came to take you home." His quiet words allowed him to get close enough to pet the young man's hair.

"Gibbs" came the confused words. "Gibbs is it really you? Did you finally come for me?"

Tony's words crushed him, yeah he had taken too long and Tony had been abused because of it. "Yeah Tony I'm here, come on we are going to take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

"No" Tony screamed grabbing Gibbs shirt as his hands were now free. "No hospital, please no hospital. Home just take me home."

There was no way Gibbs couldn't grant Tony his wish but he needed a promise "ok we go home but it's a three hour trip can you make that?"

"Home please… Gibbs home" Tony's begging was hard for the older man to hear. "Ok but I need a promise; you need to be seen by a Doctor so when we get to DC you are going to see Ducky for an evaluation ok? Will you promise me you'll see Ducky?"

All Tony knew was he was going to get his wish to go home, he promise anything. "Mmmm k promise."

McGee and Ziva brought their captives over to where Tony and Gibbs were waiting. "Tony ok Boss?" McGee asked.

"He's doing ok for a guy that has been held captive for the last six weeks. Call the local LEO's to pick up our friends here, we are taking Tony home. Tell them they are under arrest for the kidnap and rape of a Federal Agent, we will send someone to bring them DC later. AND you two" he said his voice hardening, "will not mention anything other than the kidnapping to anyone unless I give you direct permission. Including Tony… is that perfectly understood?"

Both Ziva and McGee immediately answered him "yes Gibbs, no one."

They finally found some clothes but getting Tony into them proved a challenge. Again Gibbs was the only one who could get him to do anything. The next problem was trying to get Tony to just sit in the seat however, he refused to let go of Gibbs. He was half lying in Gibbs lap, head on Gibbs chest. From time to time Tony would start to moan, cry or have a nightmare. Gibbs would run his fingers through Tony's hair whispering to him he was ok, that Gibbs had him he was safe and Tony would calm down.

After what seemed like eight hours rather than the almost three hours it really was, they arrived at the Navy Yard. Tony was calm as Gibbs took him to Ducky's lab then all hell broke loose. He fought Ducky or Palmer coming anywhere near him. Gibbs wasn't even able to talk him into it. There was no amount of reason that would let the men get anywhere near him. Finally, Gibbs sat on the metal table and pulled Tony onto his lap convincing him he would keep him safe. "Come on Tony you can sit here on my lap while Ducky examines you. He needs to make a record of everything they did to you in order to prosecute ok?" Once Tony was calm, he told Ducky to start, just go real slow. "Also Ducky you need to do a rape kit" He told the Doctor as his voice tightened again.

Ducky began his exam and looked at Gibbs "oh no are you sure Jethro?" At the nod from the man keeping Tony calm he added "oh Anthony, my dear boy. We'll make this as painless as possible." Ducky turned to Palmer and added his admonition "Dr. Palmer you will speak of this to no one, no one at all no matter who asks. Just refer them to me."

"Yes Doctor" Jimmy answered his superior. At the same time he was wondering how Tony was going to survive this.

Two hours later he was bringing Tony into his house and walking him up to the shower. Once in the bathroom Tony was still almost catatonic. "Ok Tony let's get you into the shower. I'm gonna help you into the water. You think you can do the rest?"

"No" was Tony's lethargic response.

"Ok let's get in and I'll help you." Jethro quickly stripped his clothes and helped Tony into the shower. Grabbing the shower gel he started at Tony's face and began to gently wash him. Tony's lethargy was confusing to Jethro, but them he had heard of woman who had the same problem after they had been raped.

Once he reached Tony's waist, Tony grabbed the scrubber Jethro had kept next to the gell and after adding some gel to the scrubby began to scour first his cock then his ass mumbling "no more, clean now, no more."

Jethro was stunned at first then realized he needed to stop this. Reaching for the scrubby he pulled Tony into his arms "enough Tony that's enough. No one is going to hurt you again. I promise. No one."

Tony leaned into Jethro's throat and the lethargy that had seemed banished returned.

"Come on Tony let's get you to bed" Jethro said as he helped the man toward his bed. Tony needed to have someone near him for tonight at any rate and Jethro was going to do that for him. Helping Tony into the bed, he went around the bed and climbed in pulling Tony tight against him wrapping his body tightly around the young man hoping it would make him feel secure allowing him to sleep. Maybe bringing this nightmare to close, allowing him to finally sleep.

Nyre


	2. Chapter 2

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapters: 2

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Tony slept with Gibbs every night and after a week; Tony's nightmares began to diminish. Two weeks after the fact, Gibbs woke up to the sounds of vomiting. Dragging himself out of bed, he went to see if he could help Tony. Walking up to Tony, Gibbs began rubbing small circles on his back. "Hey Tony you ok? I don't remember you talking about being exposed to anything. You think is was the flu or something?"

"Naw, I'm feeling much better right now. Give me a little time and I'll be ready to leave for work."

Finally, as Tony entered the third week of vomiting every morning Gibbs insisted Tony see Ducky. Walking in to Autopsy changed both Tony and Gibbs lives forever.

"Well my young Anthony to what do I owe this visit to?"

"I've been vomiting for a little over three weeks and Gibbs insisted I come see you. I'm sure there's nothing wrong."

"Well young man let's see what we can find. I'll draw some blood and you can give me some urine. I'll do an examination then we can see where we are." After drawing the blood and getting the urine samples, he sent them down to Abby by way of Jimmie reminding the young man not to talk about what he was delivering. Turning to Tony he said "So my dear boy why don't you go lay down on the sofa in my office until we get the results from Abby. You look decidedly fatigued. I'm sure Jethro would want you to rest for a short while." Ducky watched Tony walk tiredly to his office making sure the young man would lay down. Two hours later he received the test results and called Jethro immediately. "Jethro I need you to come down here immediately… Yes, I have Anthony's test results… No I think it's imperative you be here when I talk to him about it… Yes I'll wait."

Jethro caught Ducky at the elevator "What is it Duck, what's going on with Tony. How bad is it… is he going to die from something he caught from them?"

"No" Dr. Mallard said as they walked into his office. "Jethro please sit down next to Anthony."

Gibbs was terrified of what they were about to find out. This didn't seem like it was going to be a happy reveal.

"Anthony I just got your lab results back and yes we have an answer for you. Well sort of an answer really not everything. It reminds me of a time…"

"Duck" Gibbs spoke out "we're waiting here what's going on?"

"Oh yes dear boy… well it seems we have a reason for all your morning vomiting. You are suffering from morning sickness."

"Come on Duck you mean morning sickness as in pregnant?" At Duck's nod, he asked "how can this be?" Jethro asked incredulously.

"That we're not sure of. In two weeks, I want to do an ultra sound to check on the fetus' viability. We might learn more then."

This statement was what caused Tony to emerge from his haze. "NO!" he screamed "NO! You have to be wrong. I'm a guy I can't be pregnant. You have to be wrong do the tests again."

"Sorry Anthony Abigail already did they confirmed the prior results."

"NO!" Tony screamed again "after everything I've been through how can I get saddled with this?" He turned to Gibbs "how Gibbs? Why is the happening to me? I survived the kidnapping, and rape now this? How do I get through it?"

Gibbs slid closer to Tony and grabbed his hands. "Together that's how, we'll do it together…"

"Oh yeah cause that's what you want to be saddled with. Someone who allowed themselves to get kidnapped, raped and is now pregnant… who is a man let me remind you."

"Tony how many times do I have to tell you none of this is your fault?" Gibbs countered.

"Right it just dropped on me" Tony snipped.

Gibbs thought about it for a moment if he was ever going to tell Tony how he felt about him at a time when it might matter now was that time. "Tony look at me… come on look at me…let me look into those gorgeous green eyes. That's it look into my eyes. I firmly believe none of this is your fault, but you know what even if it was I wouldn't care. Why? Because I love you. That's right I adore you and I want to spend all my life with you. Now it looks like we are going to have a baby to go along with that life. Can't say I ever thought I'd get to experience parenthood again, and if I have to think about it I really never thought I'd experience it with you, but I am… we are. So will you do me the honor of living with me and sharing your baby with me?"

Tony looked at Jethro. Looking to see if he saw any deception in his eyes, but no all he saw was the unvarnished truth. Gibbs truly wanted Tony to live with him and share this baby. Tony knew he needed a protector and really felt Jethro was the one to do that. After all didn't he keep Tony safe every night? "Ok" he said quietly. "I don't know what this means for all of us but I trust you to take care of me, and right now I need protecting."

"Come on Tony let's go home. You need to rest and we need to celebrate."

"Before you go Anthony here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and Zofran. Zofran is expensive but I like it the best for someone like you who is vomiting so much so early in your pregnancy. Jethro since it is unlikely young DiNozzo here will let us know if he is getting into trouble medically, I need you to watch for danger signs. The signs of dehydration, including infrequent urination, dark-colored urine, or dizziness with standing. Also watch out for vomiting repeatedly throughout the day, especially if you see blood in the vomit, abdominal pain or cramping, if he is unable to keep down any food or drinks for more than 12 hours or he loses more than 5 pounds. Any one of these things are reason to call me or whoever you pick as your Obstetrician."

After taking the prescriptions from Ducky then taking Tony by the hand Jethro said "ok Duck, see ya tomorrow I'm taking Tony home to rest."

At the elevator Tony removed his hand from Jethro's and whispered "don't want anyone to know right now till we get it all figured out. Ok?"

"Sure Tony whatever you want. Things can wait until you're ready. Just know whenever you are so am I."

Jethro and Tony sat down and ate leftover pasta and a salad for lunch. Jethro having another of his copious cups of coffee while Tony drank iced herbal tea. Once lunch was done, Jethro hurried Tony off to bed while he did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Once that task was completed, he went upstairs to check on Tony. Jethro was leaning in the door jamb when Tony reached out his arm and wiggled his fingers as if to say come here. Jethro walked over to the bed when, without opening his eyes Tony did it again. Jethro know what he wanted. It was the same thing he always wanted… craved in fact, human contact specifically his contact. Jethro stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed turning on his side so he could look at Tony.

Again, without opening his eyes he squirmed across the bed until he was flat against Jethro's chest. When Jethro's arms came around him and pulled him even closer he whispered "why" into Jethro's chest.

"Excuse me?" Jethro asked the young man.

"Why did you do it?" Tony expounded.

"Do what?" Jethro asked again.

"Me… why are you doing it? The kidnapping, rape now this pregnancy thing. Why are you sticking to such a looser?"

Jethro reached down and pulled Tony's chin up so he would be looking in the young man's eyes and Tony would be looking into his. "Tony I am going to keep telling you until you finally believe me. None of those things are your fault. You are a bright articulate young man and I am very happy… no delighted to love you. As for the baby well let's just enjoy it like most couples do. Now to some issues we need to discuss. Ducky mentioned something about you needing an Obstetrician. You can do what you think is best but I'm of a mind you should see Ducky. He knows your medical history and the history of your pregnancy. With him you wouldn't have to tell the story again. Next I want you to consider moving in here. You have been here since the kidnapping anyway. Making it permanent would just make it easier. Lastly we need to consider how we are going to tell people about us being a couple and you being pregnant."

All of Gibbs words had eased him, made him focus on what needed to be done and realize just how much the older man did love him. It wasn't a ploy, Gibbs actually meant what he said. "Ok Boss first things first I like your thought about Ducky, you are right it will be easier and I'm sure he can get any information he needs online. I will move in… but I want to keep my own apartment, at least for a little while. Let's say if things are still going well after the baby is born I'll give it up. As for the outing us thing… I don't know. I don't mind the team and Abby knowing we can trust them. I don't trust Madam Director and most of the rest at the office are her minions. The public? Definitely not, I don't want to be harassed by the media. You know first man to get pregnant kinda thing."

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and saw he had come to a conclusion and this had been his compromise. "Ok Tony these are acceptable terms. Just one thing can we skip the Boss, Bossman and Gibbs when we are at home or in personal settings? Think we can come up with something else? Like Jethro?"

Tony thought about it for a minute deciding he didn't want to call him anything anyone else would use. After all that's why Boss had been created, but then it had been picked up by others. This time he would make sure Gibbs knew only he was to use this name. Jet? No ex-wives called him that. What about Leroy? No that sounded like a farmer. What about J? Yeah J would work and not something anyone else was likely to call him accidentally. "Ok I got it but you have to promise if anyone else tries to call you by this name you will tell them it's not allowed. OK?" Seeing Gibbs nod of agreement Tony said "J."

"J" well that's a surprise he thought "J I like it… I think give a few days to get used to it ok?"

Tony pushed his face into J's chest and murmured "Yeah J that'd be good, that'd be fine."

Nyre


	3. Chapter 3

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapters: 3

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Six weeks later things were really moving along. They decided to make some legal changes to protect each other and the baby. For his part, Gibbs wanted to have the house put in both his and Tony's name. Because he couldn't very well go to HR and get his beneficiary changed to Tony without having to explain they were life partners, he did it through a will so all of his was Tony's to inherit was protected. Tony's was just a little more complicated and he had to explain it to J why before they went to the lawyers.

They had taken the morning off to get the legal matters straight so they were sitting at the kitchen table eating what was for them a decadent breakfast. The decadence was due to the fact they were eating at the table sitting down together, part of the trifecta of breakfasts for them. "J" Tony said looking up from his plate to Gibbs.

"Yeah you need something?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm I need to talk to you about something."

Looking at his watch Gibbs answered "Tony we need to leave in fifteen minutes can this wait?"

He knew he shouldn't have left it till so late but there was nothing he could do for it now. "No not really. It's something I need to talk to you about before we get to the lawyers. It won't take long. See I never told you that even though I was disinherited when I was twelve I do still have money. It was left to me in several trust funds, three actually. I got one from my Mom, one from my Mother's Mother and one from my Mom's sister. I've never touched the principal but I do take the interest. Most of it I donate but I have kept a little for myself. You know how I like my creature comforts" Tony huffed a laugh as he sat their waiting for Gibbs to ignite.

Gibbs couldn't help but sit there and stare at the man he loved. He had been hiding money from him, and not just since they'd been together, which he could kinda understand in a bizarre way, but since they had known each other. Knowing he needed to be careful so as not to play into Tony's hormones, which were the same as any other pregnant persons, he calmly said "ok how much are we talking about here?"

Tony looked at Gibbs as if he was going to puke or be beaten or both. "The interest is about $80,000 a year I get it in $20,000 increments four times a year."

By his reaction, Gibbs could see Tony was frightened to find out his response and that was not how he wanted this to go. There were times, like these, where he missed the hard as nails investigator. Getting up he walked around and started to thread his fingers through Tony's hair. "Well that's a lot of money I can certainly see where you wouldn't want to have that in any kind of community pot."

Tony eagerly got up "no see that's just why I do. I want to make sure you and the baby are taken care of should something happen to me. After the lawyers today, I want to go by the bank too. I want to open a joint account."

"Aren't you afraid someone at the bank will out us?" Gibbs asked.

"J I don't care if you don't. I still want to keep the news about the baby secret but as for us and our relationship I think it's time."

After the lawyers and the bank, where Gibbs still argued it was too much money to share, Gibbs had insisted they go shopping for clothes for Tony. Tony had had a breakdown about 'getting fat and nothing fitting.' Gibbs was prepared for this little eruption as he remembered Shannon had had it quite a few as her pregnancy progressed. Gibbs knew Tony liked to shop, especially for clothes so he had mistakenly thought things were going to be easy but he had another think coming. Tony had fought every step of the way from the fact he needed new clothes, to where would he buy them all the way to what should he buy.

"I refuse to go to Sears or WalMart for clothes Jeth" Tony had complained. I want to go to go to my usual place W. & Co. I've been buying my clothes from them since I move here from Baltimore."

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't do it now. There is a great likelihood whoever you purchase your clothes from now will put two and two together if it ever gets out. It would mean you couldn't go back there after the baby is born. Is that what you want?" Gibbs asked him calmly and quietly.

Tony thought about it for a minute "no I guess you're right I don't, but I'm still not going to Sears or WalMart it's the principle of the thing."

Gibbs laughed "ok what about Men's Warehouse or Nordstroms. They have stuff that's expensive enough for ya."

"Nordstroms will work, I have bought a few things there. They were gifts but I couldn't find them anywhere else."

Norstroms was horrendous. It took three hours and Gibbs thought they were going to come to blows over the suits. All the different shirts and jeans were easy to get after Gibbs convinced him not to buy his current size. He went up two sizes, the clerk stopped following them around suggesting a smaller size after the growl and frown they both sent him. Things were better until it was time to get suits… Tony had a fit. None of them were of a quality he could wear to work. In fact he wouldn't be caught dead in them. When Gibbs told he was going to be dead as he was going to kill him if he didn't just pick some fuckin suits. That caused them to stomp off to neutral coroners. That lasted all of five minutes.

Gibbs walked over to Tony with a "Babe I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you. You are having to do things you don't want to be because of something you had no control over. If I could do this for you I would, but if you want to keep working and keep the secret you need to get these suits. I know they aren't what you're used to, not what you want but let just look at it as an undercover operation. What'ya say huh Babe?"

Tony looked around and not seeing anyone near gave him a quick kiss. "Babe huh? You called me Babe." Watching J squirm he reached out his hand and lay it on J's forearm. "It's ok I like it, no one's ever called me that before. AND you are right about the suits I should as Abby said get over myself. Which ones do you like?"

Just like that, their argument was over. And within the next fifteen minutes, the shopping trip was over.

One evening Jethro walked in to the smell of something he couldn't place but felt he ought to. Heading for the kitchen he passed the dining room and saw the table set beautifully with the china and candle sticks he and Shannon had received as wedding gifts and the red and gold table cloth she had bought him for the Marine Corp Birthday that first year they were married. It took his breath away. He hurried into the kitchen and saw Tony stirring something at the stove. Walking up behind him Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "Hey" he whispered in his ear "you found the china."

Tony was ever cautious when he thought he heard criticism. "Sorry J I didn't think, I should have asked you first. Let me go change it."

"Shhhh Tony, I wasn't implying you did anything wrong. In fact I think you have done something right."

"I have?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yeah it's time for those things to see the light of day. You know now that we are together I finally feel Shannon can rest. She is dead and nothing can change that, nothing can bring her back. But you… you and our baby you're alive. I think it's fitting the first love of my life share things with the last love of my life. The table is beautiful. Is this why you left word early today?"

"Yeah" Tony laughed his good mood returning. "I have a surprise for you."

They both enjoyed the meal Tony had cooked, lasagna, garlic bread, and a salad. Jethro enjoyed a bottle of Anchor Steam while Tony was stuck with water and a slice of lemon. Looking at Gibbs and his beer, he sighed. "J I'll be glad when I can have alcohol again. I miss beer and wine."

"Shannon used to complain about the same thing. But it was worth it then and it's worth it now. Dinner was great thank you for doing all this work" Gibbs replied with a smile.

Thinking to himself 'it's now or never, won't get a better time to ask' Tony started on his real reason for having this little dinner. "Umm J can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Tony you can always ask. I don't promise to answer… but" Gibbs smiled at him then stopped. Something in the look in Tony's eyes told him this was deadly serious. "I'm sorry Babe go ahead ask" Gibbs said.

Hoping his nervousness didn't show too much he took a deep breath "I want you to make love to me tonight" he looked quietly at Gibbs waiting for the answer.

Gibbs knew exactly what Tony was asking for and his main concern was Tony not himself. "Tony why are you asking this as a favor? This is your right, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I owe you this and it's time" Tony said.

Gibbs looked at him "then no I won't" his voice full of disappointment.

Tony blink and looked at Gibbs he hadn't even considered the man would say no. He had been so patient Tony thought he was waiting for this, maybe J didn't love him as much as he thought. Voice full of tears he said one word "why?"

Gibbs got up and went around kneeling in front of Tony making sure the younger man was looking directly at him. "Tony, Baby, making love is not an obligation… something you owe me on a time table. I have no doubt someday we'll get there but it won't be because of obligation. It'll be because we both want it."

Tony shook his head "no I'm not putting this right. It isn't because I feel an obligation to you, which I don't by the way, I owe you because you deserve it. Because I want to give it to you. You have done so much for me and this is perhaps the only way I can show you how much your caring means. With this I can give you something of myself, something no one else can give you. I trust you completely. I may fall apart; get the screaming meme's I don't know. The one thing I do know is if anything happens I can't handle you'll stop no matter what point we are at. I trust you and I think we have waited enough."

Gibbs straightened out and reached up to give Tony a gentle kiss. "Ok you got it." Gibbs stood up and pulled Tony to his feet "come on love let's go upstairs."

"Hey" Tony laughed "don't you think we should do the dishes, clear the table."

Continuing to drag his lover toward the stairs Gibbs laughed "no I do not they can wait until tomorrow. It can all wait until tomorrow. It's not going anywhere but we are. We're going to heaven."

Tony laughed as Gibbs almost drug him up the stairs. Once in their room he started to unbutton his shirt but was stopped. "What J, I thought you wanted this."

"Oh I do sweetheart but we're gonna do it my way." With that he began to remove Tony's shirt, kissing bare skin as he uncovered it. He came to Tony's pants and they were quickly dispatched with too along with his boxers and socks. Then Gibbs fell to his knees doing the one thing he'd wanted to do every day. He started dropping little tickling kisses on Tony's baby bump murmuring "hello baby, Papa loves you, can't wait for you to get here."

Tony couldn't believe his ears or eyes "Papa? Where does that come from, and kissing my stomach?"

Gibbs gave the baby one more round of kisses and words then looked up at Tony. "The Papa… well I hope you don't mind but the baby has to call me something and we can't have 2 Daddy's. I figure you ought to be the Daddy so that meant I had to come up with something else. I won't have the baby calling me Gibbs or even J so I came up with Papa. If you don't want me to use that I won't, I realize now perhaps I overstepped my bounds. The baby can call me anything you want. As for the kissing part I used to do that to Shannon every day when she was pregnant with Kelly. It's a way for me to connect. I decided I wanted to do it again. If it bothers you I'll stop" with that, his voice came to a grinding halt.

Tony ran his fingers through Gibb hair, "J it's perfect. Your right we can't have two Daddy's and Papa is old fashioned enough to fit you perfectly. As for kissing my baby bump, it is so sweet I love it. I am glad you are finding ways that make you happy and are comfortable with bringing Shannon into our life. I want you to be able to bring your memories of Shannon and Kelly into our life and feel free at some point to share them."

Gibbs looked up into the face of his lover fighting to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you Tony that means a lot to me and I am finding it is becoming easier to share parts of them with you. I really think this pregnancy is helping. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with Shannon's as I was deployed a few times during it. I even missed the delivery… but I. AM. NOT. missing yours."

That said Gibbs stood and led Tony to the bed, helping him onto it when they arrived. Once Tony was situated, he quickly removed his clothes and joined him. Gibbs was very determined about how this was going to go. He had thought a lot about how he would make love to Tony when the time came. Now that time was here and he fervently hoped, he could make this a positive experience for his love. He started at Tony's lips. He knew that was a safe place to start he had been covering Tony's body with kisses for quite a while now. Gibbs continued moving south until he reached Tony's hip. He loved that spot where Tony's leg joined his hip. That little dip that when he nibbled on it made Tony squirm and yell. This time was no exception.

J was setting his body on fire. For some reason his kisses were causing Tony's skin to feel like it was going to melt from the heat. When J reached the junction of his leg and hip he felt J nibble and lick. "Holy shit J… mmmmm I lo…. v….. I love that. More please gotta give me more." He felt the strong suction J applied "ooowww that's really gonna leave a mark" Tony said in response to one particularly hard bite.

"Want me to stop? Go easier?" Gibbs asked him.

"No" Tony panted out "stop and I kill you. I like it when you leave your marks." Just a few minutes later and Tony called out "J… please… I can't take any more. Make love to me please. I'm so close and I need you to be inside me please."

Gibbs knew now was the minute, either it would go well or they would be waiting a lot longer if forever to make love. Gibbs reached over and grabbed the lube that had been set on the table at the side of the bed. He began to prepare Tony, finally Tony was ready. They had decided they would be face to face for their first time. Tony felt seeing J's face would help to keep him in the moment. So far all was fine and he started to penetrate his love.

"Stop! Stop!" Tony cried.

Gibbs stopped immediately and began to withdraw. "It's ok Tony we can stop. It's…"

Tony grabbed J's hips and held him firmly. "No you don't understand I just need a minute to adjust. I don't want to stop just give me a minute to adjust."

Gibbs leaned down and placed his forehead on Tony's "sure Babe take all the time you need." Within just a few minutes, they were continuing until both had astonishing orgasms.

"Hey Babe" Gibbs asked Tony "so how was it?"

Tony looked into J's eyes reached up and gave him a tongue melting kiss and said "so does this mean we can do this all weekend? Cause I want to do this over and over."

"It most certainly does my love" Gibbs wondered if now was the time to ask Tony. He wanted to pick the right time to maximize the likelihood Tony would say yes. He was pretty sure Tony felt the same way he did but you could never tell sometimes how Tony's hormones would affect him. "Tony" Gibbs whispered "I want to ask you a question. I also want you to know there isn't a right or wrong answer." Seeing confusion on Toy's face he explained "you can say no if you want to and you don't have to explain. Is that ok?"

"Ok" Tony answered "but J; I doubt there is anything you could ask me I would say no to."

"Well this might be that thing. At any rate" Gibbs cleared his throat then took a deep breath. "Tony I wanted to do this in a romantic setting but I don't think we're going to have one, especially since I wanted to do this either this week or next. So…" Gibbs stopped and thought about all the beauty and wonder that had come into his life since Tony moved it.

Yeah what had caused saw the look of pure joy J had on his face and wondered what was going on "Soooooooo?" Tony asked him.

"Oh sorry" Gibbs started again "I love you and that's no surprise, I love out baby and that's no surprise either. What may be a surprise is what I want to do about it. After wife three, I thought I was through with marriage for ever… but evidently not. Tony I want to ask you to marry me. I want to make a permanent home with you for our child. I know I'm a poor risk, all I can say is I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and I mean anyone in my life. I never thought that'd be possible but you have made it possible. So will you?"

"J I have a question, you said more than anyone, does that include Shannon?"

"Yeah it does Tony. It was a surprise to me when I discovered it. Shannon will always be a part of my life, a big part I can't deny that, but she is my past. You Tony my love, you are my future. I have discovered that through you I want my future more than I want to live in the past. Do you realize I've spent almost as much, if not more, time with you as I have Shannon? It's time to acknowledge her and then put her away."

Tony reached out and smoothed his hand over J's cheek. "You sound very sure." At the smile and nod of his head Tony continued "while I know and understand about the three ex-wives it was Shannon that could have altered my answer. Yes J, we'd be very happy to marry you. Now you said something about this week?"

"Well actually a week from next Saturday, not the 21st but the 28th would be the perfect Saturday for a wedding. What do you think?"

"Mmmm" Tony said as he snuggled in tighter to J. "Perfect, it's just perfect. We have an ultrasound on Monday. Time to meet the new Doc and find out what sex we are having. You still want to know right? The sex I mean."

"If you do. In some ways it'll make it easier. We can paint the nursery and buy clothes and all the other stuff we need in all the right colors. I hate that make everything green or yellow so it can be for either a boy or a girl. Find out if it's a boy or girl then get it right from the beginning." Gibbs ended gruffly.

"Ok we'll find out. Ummm J I want to talk to you about something. I'm pretty sure you aren't gonna like it but…"

Gibbs reached down and lifted Tony's chin so that he could look into his face. "Tony, Baby, why would you have something you want to talk about that I wouldn't like? Honey I love you I always want to hear what you have to say."

"Yeah but..." taking a breath Tony began "when I see the Doctor I want to ask if he will let me keep working." He felt J's body start to tighten and knew he was about to explode. Placing his hand on J's chest and begin to trace circles. "See I know you wouldn't be happy. I know we talked about me quitting in my fifth month to keep the pregnancy a secret. But I've come to realize I don't think I can do it. Being home not knowing if you are on a case, if you've been injured, knowing no one will notify me as they don't know to…" Tony could feel himself starting to panic.

Realizing Tony's raising panic, Gibbs calmed down. "But sweetheart even if you were in the office you wouldn't know more than I left on a case and I came back. If you stay once you begin to show people are gonna know you are pregnant and the kind of negative attention you didn't want will start."

"No" Tony said "if I'm in the office I'll know when you leave on a case. If anything happens, someone will tell me right away, because I'll be in their face. When you get back from a case, I won't have to wait for you to remember to call me. On top of that I won't be going crazy at home. As for everyone knowing I'm pregnant I've decided I really don't care. It is the miracle you keep telling me it is."

"Tony do you realize what it means for everyone to know. It won't be just people at NCIS. It'll mean outside people will know, someone will tell the media. They will invade your life, your privacy. Can you handle that?"

"Does the idea of all those people knowing about the baby bother you? Deep down does my being pregnant bother you? You know after it becomes common knowledge we are married everyone will assume the baby is your's."

"No Tony you being pregnant doesn't bother me one bit. I've told you I'm actually very happy that we are pregnant. But we've gotten a little off topic. Tell you what let's see what the Doc says. If he says you can keep on working then we'll work something out. Now come here I need more kisses from my wonderful, pregnant, fiancé." Gibbs pulled Tony up so that their lips were even and began to devour them much to Tony's delight.

Nyre


	4. Chapter 4

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapters: 4

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Monday morning 7:30am found them sitting in the office of Dr. Jaime Roberts who they were meeting to see if he would become Tony's Obstetrician. Dr. Roberts had asked them to come in at this time however they weren't really sure why. He was a friend of Ducky's and he had been recommended by their friend.

"I hope he starts this soon. I followed the instruction for the damn ultrasound. I drank the 4 glasses of water. Now my bladder feel like it's gonna burst."

Gibbs smiled and looked at his frustrated fiancé "he'll be here soon Babe. Just think of the rewards."

"You think of the damn rewards I'm thinking of a toilet."

"Hello gentlemen I'm Dr. Roberts, call me Jaime" the doctor said extending his hand. "Let's go to my office and talk."

"Look Doc" Tony said "can we just get the damn ultrasound over with. My bladder is about to go AWOL."

Dr. Roberts laughed "You must be Tony, sure come right this way. We can do the ultrasound first. Not actually used to a patient who is so decisive you'll be an experience." He ushered both men into the examination room he used for ultrasounds and indicated Tony should lay on the exam table. He pulled Tony's shirt up and then unzipped his pants opening them to give him access to Tony's pelvic area, in theory this is where he would find the fetus "Ok Gentlemen."

At which point Tony interrupted him "call me Tony and that one is Gibbs."

"Or Jethro if you'd like" Gibbs added. "I mean we are going to get well acquainted over the next four months."

"You guys call me Jaime, your right we will get to know each other very well. In fact I may get to know you better than my usual patients. Now I'm going to squirt some of this conduction gel on your tummy. It will be a little cold." After placing a good amount of gel on Tony's stomach Jaime began to run the transducer over the gel until he located the baby. "You want to hear your baby's heart beat? Most couples do." Jaime flipped a switch and the small room was filled with the beating heart of their child. It was always the same Jaime thought. It was one of the perks of his job. He gently smiled as Tony and Jethro looked at each other and Jethro leaned down to kiss him. Jaime knew that at that point their baby had become real. "Did you want to know the sex?"

Tony already had tears filling his eye but he looked to Jethro "J do you still want to know? Is it ok?"

"Yeah Tony it's fine I really do."

Jaime began to move the transducer around until he found what he was looking for. "It's a girl, you're having a little girl."

Jethro leaned down and gently kissed Tony "it's a girl Babe, can you believe it a girl."

Tony looked up at Jethro "yeah I get it, that ok?"

Jethro gave Tony a light head slap "of course it's ok. She is not going to be a replacement for Kelly. She is yours and mine, our own little princess to protect and spoil. Now can that issue be put to bed?"

"Yes Boss, I promise Boss" Tony looked at Jeth and couldn't keep the look of happiness out of his face.

"Ok" Jaime said I'm gonna make you a DVD and lets go into my office and talk."

After getting comfortable, Jaime asked his first question "Tony, Ducky said you had pneumonic plague several years ago." Both Tony and Jethro nodded yes. "Ok pregnancy takes its toll on the cardiovascular and respiratory systems. So since you have respiratory issues already we will need to be proactive preventing you from getting any active diseases. So from now on no large meetings, no being around anyone who has a cold or the flu in fact any respiratory illnesses. I'm going to give you some vitamins I want you to take. I'm really a supporter of holistic medicine."

"What's holistic medicine" Jethro asked.

"It means in addition to traditional medicine I use natural diet and herbal remedies, nutritional supplements, exercise, relaxation, psycho-spiritual counseling, meditation, breathing exercises, acupuncture, homeopathy, massage therapy all in an effort to treat the whole patient. Jethro you'll be an integral part in Tony's pregnancy." Jaime said. "Any questions?"

Jethro asked "What will you be expecting me to do?"

Jaime laughed "the same thing I ask from all my fathers. To be supportive, to watch for any issues I identify, to provide a loving nurturing environment. Anything you can't or don't want to do?"

Jethro looked at Tony "no there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Tony or our baby. They mean the world to me."

Tony looked at J slightly dazed at his statement. "What do you mean J, the world?"

Leaning over placing his arm around Tony's shoulder "I mean nothing ever has or ever will mean more to me than you and our baby. Yes Tony I mean anyone or anything."

"Shannon?"

"Yes… even Shannon, but can we talk about this at home?"

Leaning into Jethro's shoulder, he whispered "Yes… home."

Jaime watched this couple and decided one thing; he had never seen a couple more in love than they were. That was a great thing, the months ahead were going to be challenging. "Ok before I let you get out of here, here are some things I want you to do. Continue your prenatal vitamins, get more sleep, and you need to eat more. I know that morning sickness has been a problem for you; I'm going to continue the medicine Ducky gave you. BUT I want you to eat between 1900 to 2500 calories a day. My guess is you are maybe eating less than 1000. I want you to gain 10 pounds before I see you again. Don't eat a lot of junk food but you can have some. Oh and no caffeine."

Jethro looked at Tony and said "better… better you than me" with a full smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that Jethro?" Jaime asked.

Tony popped in, "he means we'd all be dead if he had to miss his massive daily caffeine infusion. I don't believe there's a human on this earth who drinks more coffee than J."

"Oh ok… well that's it for today. I want to see you in 30 days at the same time. Will that work for you?"

Jethro and Tony said yes added their goodbye's, took the proffered DVD, shook hands and left.

Once in the car, Tony commented "I like him; I think he will be great for us."

Jethro agreed and they left for work, the DVD burning a hole in their pocket as it were. They talked about how to share it with the team since they were unaware Tony and Jethro were even expecting a baby. They did agree it would be a shock to the rest of the team but they didn't think any of them would really have a problem with it. If they did Jethro said he'd just encourage them to join another team. The one thing they had decided to do today was to let Abby know they were getting married in two weeks, and if she wanted to, she could plan the wedding.

Nyre


	5. Chapter 5

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapters: 5

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Two weeks later in the very early morning, a time he was always awake, Jethro was spending his time staring at a sleeping Tony. He loved watching Tony sleep even if Tony thought it was a tiny bit stockerish. It was during this time Tony was always relaxed, and if they had made love the night before, which they had, he would always have a beatific smile on his face, which he did.

"Good morning sweetie how are you this fine morning?" Jethro asked Tony looking into his beautiful green eyes.

A slow sensuous smile filled Tony's face one that included his eyes. "I'm fine, slept well. I think it was because of the day we have planned. Never thought it'd get here… hell never even thought you'd ask. Just think in just seven hours the magistrate will be pronouncing us… person and person… man and man… husband and husband we never did decide."

"Hush Tony" Jethro said as he placed a calming hand in his hair. Of the choices you gave I kinda like husband and husband. I don't particularly care if I'm your husband but I'd really like it if you were mine."

"I feel the same way J, I find you being my husband is very calming… reassuring. I think I really like the thought of being your husband too. It's nice to belong to someone. We better get up before Abby and Ziva get here. I don't want to know what she has in store for us if she finds out we slept together last night well..."

"Your right" Jethro said getting out of bed heading for the shower, "I never saw someone so hell bent on keeping the grooms from sleeping in the same house. Then when she couldn't, then she began fighting to make us sleep in separate beds. We never should have promised her."

Tony was so side tracked watching his lover walk to the shower he almost didn't answer "if we hadn't given in we'd still be fighting. It was easier to give in then do as we wanted and get up early enough so as not to get caught." At this Tony got out of bed and wandered down to the hall bath. The shower wasn't decadent but it would do. As he did every day now he looked at his baby bump sideways to notice any change. His cloths had been getting very tight and he was grateful he could wear one of his "maternity suits" today. It would be so comfortable.

Before either of them knew it, it was 12:00 and time to get married. "It is time" announced the Magistrate "for Anthony and Leroy to say their vows. For this occasion, they have written their own... Jethro," she said turning to Jethro.

Jethro turned to Tony and took his hands into his "Tony the first time I met you in Baltimore I knew you would change my life. I didn't know how, and at times throughout the years I have been sure you would be the death of me. Then one day, in an elevator of all places" here everyone chuckled "you made the final change. I'll admit I could feel it the first time that we touched.

The look in your eyes said you felt as much. But I'm not a man who falls so easily.  
It's best that you know where you stand with me I will give you my heart faithful and true and all the love it can hold. Anthony I promise to always care for both of you. I promise to let you into my life and never cut you out of it. You both are the loves of my life. That's all I can do but I've thought about how long I'll love you, and it's only fair that you know forever's as far as I'll go.

Bringing Jethro's hands up and kissing them, Tony began his vows. "It's funny on today of all days we both think of Baltimore. I remember thinking how could I get this man into my bed." Again, there was a light chuckles as everyone present knew of Tony's sexual proclivities. "But I quickly realized that was just not gonna happen. Then you invited me to be on your team at NCIS and our real dance began. I never thought I really had a chance until the elevator. I took a chance and never looked back. When I was kidnapped all I could think of was Jethro will come and get me… and you did. As my life changed forever you have been there every step of the way and I have loved you all the more for it. When there's age around my eyes and more gray in your hair and it only takes a touch to recall the love we've shared, I won't take for granted that you know my love is true each night in your arms I will whisper to you. I will give you my heart  
faithful and true and all the love it can hold, that's all I can do. But I've thought about how long I'll love you and it's only fair that you know forever's as far as I'll go." Then taking Jethro's hand and placing it on his abdomen Tony finished "Jethro we promise to always love you, to be open to your questions, and to try and accept how you care for us in any manner you see fit.

Jethro took Tony's hand and place a ring on it "I will give you my heart faithful and true and all the love it can hold that's all I can do but I've thought about how long I'll love you and it's only fair that you know forever's as far as I'll go." He brought the ring to his lips and kissed it smiling up at Tony.

Tony took Jethro's hand into his and placed his ring on Jethro's finger "I will give you my heart faithful and true and all the love it can hold that's all I can do but I've thought about how long I'll love you and it's only fair that you know forever's as far as I'll go." After kissing Jethro's ring he looked at him, his love beaming like a beacon.

After both had said their vows the Officiate looked at them both "By the District of Columbia I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

After a screamin hot kiss, they turned to face their friend and accept their congratulations. A half an hour later they were all sitting at the table Abby had arranged for outside. They were taking advantage of the most perfect day ever. Each friend stood and made a toast, each saying something about Gibbs or Tony that showed how much they were loved by this family that had chosen each other. Everyone was known to everyone else except for the tall, ramrod straight man named Bill and his wife Jennifer. Their last names had not been divulged but they obviously were close friends of Gibbs.

Later in the afternoon, Bill caught up with Gibbs out near the tree watching his guests and new husband play a trivia game. "So Gunny was I dragged out here just to place my gold seal of approval on this?"

"No Sir," Gibbs said, "you were asked as I thought the parents of my once best friend Brent, might like to come to my wedding. Especially since you went to all that trouble to bury don't ask don't tell."

"I'm sure it is one of the reasons Gunny, but there is another one too isn't there."

"Sir you know me to well. Actually all is about to be revealed if you'd like to come this way. Oh and just so you know you still are here as my friend Brent's Father not as anything else." Gibbs walked over to the group and placed his hand on Tony's neck. "You ready Baby?" he asked.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out he turned to Jethro "yes J I trust you, whenever you think it's right."

Jethro took a deep breath and began "Can I have everyone's attention, everyone." He waited until it was all quiet and everyone was looking at him, well them actually, because Tony had stood when Jethro started to speak. "You might have had questions about out unusual vows. Talking about both of you. It wasn't just hyperbole, it was the truth. You see Tony and I are expecting a baby. Wait before you get all wrapped up in the how just let me tell you Tony is pregnant. So we are having our baby the natural way. Yes it's a bit odd.. ok a lot odd… and it took us a little while to get adjusted, we are actually very excited. We are having a girl and she is due in approximately 4 more months."

Tony broke in "if it hard for you to take it all in imagine us. How it exactly happened we aren't sure but somehow it has to do with the experimentation that was done while I was kidnapped. However we don't want to concentrate on how, or why it was… just want to concentrate on having a happy healthy baby."

Later on found Bill Wight under the, tree this time with Tony. "So was your little announcement the reason for my invitation?"

"No Sir; in fact the only thing I know is J pointing you and your wife out stating you were friends. I would assume that was the reason for your invitation. We only invited close friends."

"Do you know how we became friends?" At the negative shake of Tony's head, he began to tell him. "My son Brent died in Herzegovina while on a mission with Gibbs. They had been ordered, if one was badly injured or killed, to leave him behind. They were going in country into a situation where they would be disavowed by our government should anything happen. When Brent was killed, Gibbs refused to leave him there and carried him 20 miles to the extraction point. Instead of taking a quick hop home, Gibbs waited for Brent's body in **Ramstein****.** For it to be prepared to come home. Then he accompanied him all the way home, honoring his friend one last time. Later he was written up for failing to follow a direct order. It was the beginning of the end for his career in the Marines. Later as I began to gain power, I had the insubordination charges removed.

"Sir" Tony said respectively "you're the SecNav aren't you, William Wright."

"Yes son don't tell me you did know" William said with derision.

"No sir I've only heard your name, never seen you, and just now connected your son Brent with the other important part of our life and it tells me why you were invited."

"Well come on son don't keep me in suspense."

"One night J told me about the story of him and your son, Of course it being J there was much less of him being the hero and much more of him being a screw up. But the other thing he told me was your son Brent was gay and had faced a lot of hatred. He said you were the main reason don't ask don't tell was abolished. Having that regulation gone has made our relationship possible. I would imagine you were invited to represent your son who J still misses today."

Bill had tears in his eyes when he said "thank you son I hope you and Gunny are happy a really long time. So about this baby…"

"Oh I'm sure you were invited for that reason too. We decided this was the best time to tell all our friends as I am going to continue to work and it won't be too much longer before we won't be able to keep it a secret, seeing as how my stomach seems to be expanding daily" Tony laughed.

"Tony you know how Madame Director will take this don't you?" Bill asked.

"Specifically no, but I have a good idea and it won't be good. Years ago Tom Morrow put a directive in place stating no NCIS employee could be transferred while they were pregnant. He had transferred someone and she died because she had a medical emergency and they couldn't find an Obstetrician. But that doesn't mean she can't fire me. If she decides to fire me there will be a tremendous row. J will want to quit to retire that way we could both stay here. I can't seem to convince him she'll still fire me just because she can. Especially once she finds out about the baby I…"

"Tony… Tony" Bill said placing his hand on Tony's arm. "don't worry I can make it so that she can't fire you. Tomorrow I'll send out a memo stating all personnel changes must go through me. That'll stop her. Once you and Gunny go into see her if she starts anything you can call me and I'll stop it."

"Sir" Tony started.

"Please call me Bill I have a feeling we are going to see a lot of each other throughout the years."

Tony started over "Bill why are you doing this for us? It's not that I don't appreciate it, because believe me I do, just why?"

Bill looked directly at Tony "because Gunny has done me a favor I can never repay. This is just a down payment."

A/N Wedding vows were taken from Forever Ia As Far as I'll Go

Written by Mike Reid

Performed by Alabama

Nyre


	6. Chapter 6

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapters: 6

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Later that evening Jethro was sitting on the edge of the bed when Tony entered the bedroom from the bathroom. Looking at how tired Tony looked he was glad he had insisted on staying home for the 2 days they had allowed themselves for a honeymoon. Tony had actually agreed as well, he wanted to stay somewhere comfy and homey. A place where he knew how to find anything they might use. "Hey you get your pregnant ass over here" Jethro said adding a smirk to soften his words.

"I thought you liked more than my pregnant ass was I wrong?" looking his husband Tony responded in mock hurt.

Jethro got up off the bed slinking over to his husband grabbing the towel attempting to circle Tony's waist. "Then I guess you'd better remind me. Let me see Oh yeah I love this part" Jethro said as he reached in to nibble on Tony's neck right under his ear. One of Tony's favorite places, "or what about here?" Jethro slid his kissing lips down his chest until he met a nipple and began to suck on it. Jethro knew how sensitive this area was for Tony so he kept it light but seductive. Standing Jethro took Tony by surprise as he grabbed Tony behind his knees and his back and quickly lifted Tony and began to carry him to the bed. Once they arrived there, he gently dropped Tony on the bed.

Tony looked up at his husband with love and lust in his eyes. "So, anxious are we?"

"You know I am, Jaime said he didn't know how much longer he'd allow us to have sex. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so overly conservative, but I would also be devastated if you developed any complications we could have averted. I want that bun stay in the oven as long as she should." Jethro leaned down and began to kiss and take long languid licks down his torso until he reached Tony's baby bump, the current place on Tony's body Jethro loved the most. "Mmmmm" he mumbled as he began to increase his kissing "Hello baby girl, how's Papa's little girl this evening? Did you know Papa and Daddy had a special day today? I hope so, and I hope you understand we brought you into it as much as we could. All of Daddy and Papa's friends know about you and they are very happy. Can't wait to meet you" In this long speech he interspersed kisses all over Tony's stomach.

"You know mari chéri you are spending a lot of time talking to Little Girl. I'm beginning to get jealous."

"Mari chéri what does that mean?" Jethro asked curiously.

"Darling husband, you are you know darling as in my wonderful, gorgeous, lovely, adorable, dear, cute, charming, precious, and husband as in spouse, partner, man, hubby, mate, companion, other half, significant other. Put any of them together in any arrangement and it defines you perfectly" Tony told J. "Now again should I be jealous of all the attention you are paying to Little Girl?"

"No, I do like to talk to her every day but what I want to do to you is much better" with that J slid further down Tony's body and took his cock into his mouth as deeply as he could. The moan that came from Tony was well worth the slight discomfort this brought him. Funny he thought briefly all this time giving Tony a blow job as great as Tony gave him was still something he was trying to perfect. Oh well, he gave himself a mental shake, pay attention to the job at hand, and enjoy it 'just in case Mr. it's gonna be a long time before you get to do it again. Damn Jaime Roberts has his say!' Jethro began licking Tony like his favorite ice cream cone or all day sucker.

Later laying in the afterglow of making love, tangled in each other's arms as usual Jethro asked a question "Tony can I ask you something, and you can decline to answer if you like. I'm trying to get a handle on your relationship with your father so that if I need to deal with him I can, but I just don't understand."

"Well J that's not surprising, for you to know about my relationship with him I would have had to tell you and I never have. But you're right you do have a need to know now, not just as my husband, which will drive him wild just so you know, but as Little Girl's father. I saw little of my father my first 8 years, those were spent almost entirely with my mother. You know" Tony became pensive "she went through a Louis XV phase which was rather disturbing to me. When I was five, she redecorated my room with Louis XV furniture and it gave me vampire nightmares for years." Tony smiled slightly at the memory, shook his head and held securely in his husbands arms he continued. "I knew she drank, but so did everyone else's mother, although I doubt any of them mistook their children's sea monkeys for a mint julep and drank them. At any rate when I was eight, she became ill. I don't know what is was but I was able to visit her in the hospital almost every day, we watched movies together. It was something we had always done so it felt normal to me. One day we were watching The Thin Man you know Nick and Nora Charles played by William Powell and Myrna Loy? No? We are going to have to work on your movie knowledge mari chéri. Anyway, after the first movie I thought she had fallen asleep, by this time she often did. I was watching the third movie when a nurse came in to check her and hustled me out of the room. No one would tell me what was going on and soon my father arrived. I was really glad to see him as I mistakenly thought he was there to take care of and comfort me. It might have been the first time my expectations of him to care for me were mistaken, but it would not be the last."

Seeing how upset Tony was getting and worried this resurrection of his childhood would raise his blood pressure he tried to stop him. "Hey Baby it's ok you don't have to go on. I can see how upsetting this is to you. Let's continue the discussion at a later date." Like maybe never Jethro thought to himself.

"No!" Tony said surprising even himself with his vehemence. "I need to get it out then I never have to think or talk about it again. It get's much worse can you handle it?" At J's affirmative nod he turned in J's arms and said "I need you to make me a promise. I need you to promise me you will never do anything about what you are going to hear."

"Shit Tony how bad does it get?"

"Get's about as bad as it can get, but I need you more than I need you to have the information. So if you can't promise and keep the promise no matter what happens, whenever it happens, then we stop here."

Jethro could see Tony really needed to get this out in the open, but could he make a blind promise not to act on what he was going to hear. He hated to think anything really awful had happened to Tony as a child but it obviously had and from reading between the lines it was probably caused by his father and was a lot worse than getting disinherited. He looked at Tony's trusting face; he would do anything for this man and their baby. Going to jail for getting revenge for something that happened a long time ago, and Tony had apparently come to grips, with wasn't going to either of the people he loved any good. "Ok Tony, you know this is hard for me but I love you and Little Girl so yes I promise I won't do anything ever about what you are going to tell me."

"Thanks J it's important to me" Tony said quietly turning back to his original position and snuggling in deeper he continued. "My Mother dies on Saturday and Monday morning the chauffer drove me to the Phelps School in Malvern Pennsylvania. It was an all-boys boarding school. My Mother dies on Saturday and by Monday at noon I was unceremoniously dumped in a boys school. I wasn't even allowed to go to her funeral. Don't get me wrong the school was great, they had a caring staff, they were also a day school. I made friends with a lot of those boys and often was allowed to go home with them. Once their Mothers found out my Mother was dead, I got all the mothering I craved. Imagine my surprise when I was 12 and the chauffer arrived, again unceremoniously, and took me home without a word. Once again, my Father had turned my world upside down. I didn't know why but I was enrolled in the local Middle School. I once heard two of the servants talking about my Father's business being on the brink of failure and it that would mean they'd lose their jobs. So now I had a reason for why I had been brought home. It was a few weeks later when the worst started. Right from the very beginning my Father was always harping at me, I was too stupid, too fat, too short, too tall, too almost everything. I noticed he did it when he drank so I began to look for ways to get him to stop."

Tony Took a deep breath and Jethro noticed he had started shaking. "Come 'ere Babe, so I can hold you tighter." After Jethro got Tony situated and comfortably again, he pulled Tony as tightly to him as he could and wrapped his arms around him just as tight. Placing his head on Tony's shoulder he whispered in his ear "ok Babe I got your six, you're safe, you can go on and tell me anything you want me to know. Love ya" he added as he kissed Tony's ear.

Tony took a deep breath and snuggled tighter into J, with a sigh he continued. "The first night he came into my room was two weeks later. All he said was his wife was dead; it was my fault, now I would take her place. He pulled off my pajama bottoms and proceeded to rape me. That's really all it could be called there wasn't even the facade of caring."

"Oh Tony I'm so sorry" Jethro said.

Tony turned his head so he could see some of J's face "why, why would or even should you be sorry?"

"Because I didn't know you then, I couldn't protect you, save you. No child should have to go through that" Jethro told him.

"Thank you for the sentiment but no one could have protected me then, probably not even now. At any rate another two years later and I was sent back to Pennsylvania to Valley Forge Military Academy. Again it was good, they had a great football program and the Couch was great and very supportive. He learned about my Father and told me I could wallow in the past or create a better future, it all depended on me. I decided to go forward, and he helped me, pushed me when my grades fell short of his expectations. I graduated in the top 5% of my class and my SAT was 1500. He even got College Scouts to come and watch me play. I did get several offers. We looked them all over and decided all things considered Ohio State was my best choice."

Wow Jethro thought, he knew Tony was smart but not that smart. "Sure am glad that Coach came into your life. Sounds like he helped you out quite a bit. Ever talk to him?"

"Yeah he was the Father I wished I had. I spent every vacation with him until he died when I was working in Baltimore. Unlike my Father, he was proud of me as a cop. I do wish he had still been alive when I came to NCIS, to know I found a home where I could stay more than two years. You know my junior year Brad Pitt, the Doctor not the actor broke my leg in a game and that ended my football career and my scholarship. Coach told me to get a job, and I found one. Not one he approved of but it more than paid my expenses."

"Ok what was the job?" Jethro asked is curiosity getting the better of him.

"You'll never believe it, well on second thought maybe you will, it was at a male strip club." Hearing J's quiet chuckle he continued "hey it paid really good money and after a few months I was a headliner. This boy can really strut his stuff" Tony added a wiggle against J's cock for emphasis.

"Well I think you're going to have to prove it to me" was Jethro's reply.

"You got it Baby just as soon as this baby girl vacates her current residence. You pretty much know the rest of my story. First I went to Peoria I was there for two years, then Philly, Baltimore, then I came to you and NCIS."

"Tony what did you leave every two years?" he tried to keep his voice neutral Tony had always shied away from answering these questions.

"J you know I have a double major right?" Tony asked in an offhand way.

"No I always thought it was a major and a minor."

"No a double major, Abbs must have been falling down on her job. At any rate you know about the Physical Education but the other major is in Criminal Justice. It was the Criminal Justice that got me that first job in Peoria. I left there for Philly because I wanted to go to a bigger city. In Philly it turned out the partner I had trusted for a year and a half was a dirty cop. It also turned out that turning said dirty cop to your Captain was not conducive to a long career in that department or a long life unless you didn't mind not getting back up when you requested it. Baltimore is a little harder to explain. One night I was at a gay club and my partner, who was working some OT, came in to do a drug bust. Usually I was aware of these things and was able to stay away or find a place to hide. This time no luck and my partner found me. Let's just say being found in a gay bar was not any more conducive to a positive job experience in Baltimore than is was turning in your dirty partner in Philly. By the time you came, we solved that case and you asked me to come to NCIS I was more than ready to leave. So this long harangue covers my whole life. I'm talked out. After all this IS our wedding night are we going to talk all night?"

Jethro leaned back and rolled Tony over on his back. Leaning in and covering his face with kisses "good point I think something else can be arranged Babe, come here."

They proceeded to spend what was left of the weekend making love, eating and taking short naps, very short naps.

Nyre


	7. Chapter 7

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: 7

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

A/N: I want to thank all of you who have left reviews they are awesome. I'd also like to thank those of you who alerted this beloved fiction of mine. They too are awesome. Some have asked if I will address how Tony got pregnant. I'm not sure how to answer that. In many ways I thought I had but evidently not. But what I can say right now is that his pregnancy is a result of medical experiments done on him while he was kidnapped. Remember this takes place in an Alternate Universe and anything is possible, so the fact they could grow a uterus and impregnate him in the amount of time he was there is possible. ; )

Tuesday they almost crawled in past the team as they all welcomed Tony and Gibbs to their first day back as a married couple.

"Gonna be able to sit down today boys?" Abby asked in a snarky voice.

Gibbs glared at them, but Tony said "it depends on how much ass Madam Director chews off."

The team all looked at each other then at Tony and Gibbs, they all had concerned looks on their faces. The team left the husbands alone to talk to Madam Director and to see how it would all turn out.

Gibbs looked at McGee "you ready with what we talked about?"

"I'm on it Boss, ready whenever you are."

"Give us about five minutes in the Directors office then let go."

Tony leaned in closely to Gibbs and asked "what are you going to do Boss?"

"It's a surprise" Gibbs said as he looked around quickly and gave Tony a very quick kiss on his temple.

Tony had a sharp breath at the wonder of the kiss "not that I'm complaining but I thought we agreed we wouldn't do that here."

"Consider it a reward for just how good you are going to be with the Director."

"U huh you know I don't believe that for a single minute don't you?" Tony looked at him with scorn.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand "let's go and get this over with. Then we can start our workday." He headed them toward the Directors office. Gibbs unconsciously slowed his speed to accommodate Tony's slower pace. When he realized what he was doing, he had to smile internally, grateful to Shannon for sharing everything that happened to her during her pregnancy with Kelly. It allowed him to be prepared for each new stage of Tony's pregnancy. It was strange how little they differed.

They reached the Directors office and Gibbs looked at her secretary "Cynthia she's expecting us."

"Yes Agent Gibbs she is expecting you, however not Agent DiNozzo. She really isn't in a good mood and this surprise might not be the best move." Cynthia was well aware of the Directors dislike of Agent DiNozzo, in fact her dislike bordered on hatred.

"Well" Jethro said "she is just gonna have to deal" and keeping a tight hold on Tony's hand he went to the door and opened it. After closing the door, he and Tony walked to the middle of the office and waited for the Director to look up from her paperwork.

Jennifer Shepard was angry, she hadn't been able to find out what Jethro wanted to talk to her about and she hated meeting him when she was at that particular disadvantage. Finally, she knew she couldn't put it off any more she looked and was shocked. He had dared to bring DiNozzo with him. Well that was going to be changed right now. "Jethro, this meeting is between us. Agent DiNozzo is not invited. Agent DiNozzo would you leave us alone please." She tried very hard to keep her tone pleasant.

Jethro felt Tony's hand start to pull away and he hung on tighter. "This actually concerns both of us, so he is staying" Jethro responded.

"I don't think so" Jenny replied her voice coming out a little more strident than she wanted. "You made an appointment for just yourself and me and that's how it's going to stay."

"No Jen it isn't" at this point, he led Tony over to the two chairs that were placed in front of Jen's desk.

When J led Tony to the chairs and continued to hold his hand, his confidence came back. It made his love for J that much stronger. He felt since J was willing to continue to hold his hand in front of Madame Director he would make sure everything came out ok.

"Jen Tony and I came here to tell you a few things. First of all Tony and I were married this weekend. It was a small wedding that included our family and a few friends."

Jenny looked at him "oh no you didn't, you couldn't have. You aren't the marrying kind. You told me you would never marry again after number three. I thought that's why we never married because you weren't going to go through that again. Now you tell me you're married _**AND**_ you married a MAN. You married Agent DiNozzo? I don't believe it."

"Jen" he tried to talk softly to her "at that time, in Paris, what you said was true. I really never planned to get married again. Then I met Tony. He's my soul mate, even though I never believed in the concept before. I am so glad and lucky he agreed to marry me. But there is another thing we need to tell you. It's something we are extremely happy about it. We are telling you now so when the media pressure starts, and it will, you'll have had time to format your answer." Jethro took a deep breath and gave Tony's hand a tighter squeeze. This was going to be the tough one. "Jen the other thing is Tony is pregnant. Ducky has known since the beginning and that's the reason Tony has been confined to desk duty. We have been following Agency rules." He stopped talking and waited for Jenny's answer.

Jenny stared at them, then at Tony, a strong look of disgust on her face. Then she turned to Jethro "_**HE'S WHAT**_? Are you telling me that you and this… this… this… abomination are having a child together. A natural child, not by adoption or surrogacy? You are a part of this abomination by choice?" Jenny's voice has been getting more and more strident.

Jethro came to his feet and his anger became palpable. "Madam Director you have no right to make those statements. There is no part of our life together that is an abomination, especially our daughter."

"Oh don't tell me that. Of course is it, how can you possibly be involved in a gay relationship especially one where your so called partner is pregnant, male and pregnant may I add. It's just ludicrous. So ludicrous I am going to save you from yourself. While procedure won't allow me to transfer him out of our misery I can fire him, and transfer you. That is exactly what I am going to do." Looking at Agent DiNozzo, she said "Agent DiNozzo as of this minute you are fired. Your check will be ready for you at the end of the day. You will also have your desk completely cleared out by the end of the day. You Agent Gibbs will be reassigned as an Agent in LA. I needed to send an Associate Agent anyway, so you will work nicely. Of course you won't be in charge but perhaps that'll change before you reach mandatory retirement age. You will need to leave by Wednesday. I will see you gentlemen later. Well I'll see you later Jethro."

At this point Jethro took out his phone and dialed a number while Madame Director looked at them. Someone obviously answered at the other end "Yes it's Gunny, thank you yes we are happy. Yes I need to talk to him." He waited just a few minutes then "Yes Sir, yes she is. It was worse than we thought it would be. She fired Tony and is transferring me to LA. Yes Sir" then Jethro put his phone on speaker and set it on the desk.

"Madame Director this is William Wright. I'm sure you recognize my voice. Just in case you don't I am the SecNav and your boss. I am appalled at your actions. First of all don't ask, don't tell is long dead. I had hoped you would not be a homophobe. Obviously, I was wrong. As for Tony's condition, it happened through no fault of his and there is no reason he shouldn't get our full support. So this is what will happen Tony will retain his position as a well respected and honored Special Agent at NCIS. Jethro will not be transferred anywhere. Lest you think I can't enforce it look at the memo I sent out. I will approve any and all personnel changes. I hope I am making myself perfectly clear. Gunny I hope that solves the problem If not then call me again. And Tony I hope you are feeling well and this little episode doesn't raise your blood pressure."

"No Sir" Gibbs responded, "Tony's blood pressure is fine, we are all doing well. I think you have answered everything." At that point, Jethro closed his phone. "AND that Madame Director concludes this meeting." Leaning down to Tony he said with a decided wickedness in his voice "come on sweetheart let's go to work."

Entering the bullpen from above both men were surrounded not only by their team members, but a lot of the other Agents and office employees. Tony was surprised to see all the people and listen to their congratulations. Wondering how they all knew of his marriage to Jeth. There were lots of awwwws when he answered "Gibbs" when asked what last name he was going to use. The question had been asked in humor but they were all pleasantly surprised to hear his answer. When the crowd thinned out Tony went to his desk turning on his computer just as he heard "Leroy Jethro Gibbs get up here immediately" in Shepard's shrill voice, in fact a voice that was almost a scream. Watching Gibbs return to the stairs and the Directors office, Tony smiled at him as soon as J sent him a broad smile. Reminding him that everything would be ok. Opening his email he was intrigued to see one where the subject line stated _read me first_. Of course he opened it first and saw an announcement:

_Team Gibbs Is Proud To Announce_

_The Marriage of_

_Anthony Michael DiNozzo_

_To_

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_The wedding was this last Saturday and _

_The couple were joined in celebration by _

_A small group of Family and Friends_

_We know the couple will live happily ever after_

Tony looked over to McGee, "did you do this Probie?"

"Now why would you think that?" McGee returned Tony's look.

"How many" Tony asked seeing McGee unsuccessfully trying to find a way to deflect the question.

Finally deciding truth was the better part of valor, even to Tony, "everyone, Gibbs asked me to send it to everyone."

Tony smiled at McGee "thanks Timmy" he said as he wondered if this was the reason for Shepard's royal recalling of J to her office.

Meanwhile in the Directors office Jethro was being subjected to an incensed invective from Jenny Shepard, after her little homophobic tirade earlier this morning in his eyes she had lost her right to be called Director. He simply sat there listening without showing any emotion, something Tony said he did very well. Finally, after what seemed to him like hours, she came to her point in her little diatribe.

Holding out a print-out from her computer of the announcement of his and Tony's wedding she asked "what is this?"

"It appears to be a print-out from your computer Jen" he answered without showing any interest or emotion.

"Don't give me that Jethro. What does it mean? I thought you and your _partner_ where going to keep things under wraps. This does not fit the bill."

"First of all let me correct you Tony is my husband, who will by the way, be changing his last name to Gibbs. Second of all what makes you think I know anything about this?" Gibbs replayed serenely.

"Husband… husband, you are going to be calling him your husband? _**AND**_ he is taking your last name? That is beyond the pale. I won't allow it. Besides it will be too confusing to have two Gibbs here" Jenny fumed.

Jethro continued in a soft complacent tone "Yes of course I'm going to call him my husband what else would I call him? After all that's what our ceremony on Saturday was all about, showing the world our commitment to each other as allowed by the District of Columbia. Second of all there is nothing in the regs here that precludes Tony from changing his last name to anything he wants and again our marriage recognizes his right to change his last name. In fact I could have changed mine to DiNozzo instead, he just claimed the right first." Although Jethro hadn't entertained changing his to DiNozzo until that moment, he realized he would have had Tony asked. He's have to think about what that meant later. "Finally I don't care who sent out the announcement. But I must say I am glad. Just saves us the time and trouble of telling people individually, that would have definitely impacted our work day today."

"Jethro" Jenny went on in her strident accusatory tone "you will find out who did this immediately and they will face sanctions."

Firmly Jethro returned his answer "no… no I won't Madam Director" he allowed a little dripping sarcasm to enter his voice when he called her Madam Director. He would protect McGee at all costs.

"Then I will have no other choice than to call in IT and have them check all of your teams computers."

"Gee Madam Director that sounds like harassment to me. Perhaps I should call the SecNav again?" Gibbs retaliated. "Are we done here? I think I have wasted enough time on this trivial matter."

"Jethro this is not trivial. This announcement will create havoc in the Department. I can't have that."

Standing and heading toward the door Jethro ended the discussion "It seems to me it will actually speed up the havoc as you call it by getting all the conjecture out of the way. The havoc as you call it will be minimized. Thank you for your time Madam Director, if there is nothing else I will return to the work you pay me for."

Jenny looked at his standing posture and listened to the tone of his voice she knew from experience they had completed this conversation. "No I have no problems with that." As she watched his retreating back, she thought to herself the issue of Antony DiNozzo would be dealt with soon.

Walking down the stairs and looking over to his husband, he saw that Tony was hard at work. Walking over to his desk Jethro leaned over and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Hey" Tony smiled "again I thought we had decided not to do that here."

"We had" Jethro stated calmly "I just felt I needed to reconnect with you after the time I spent in Madam Director's office."

"Oh" Tony cooed and with a smile added "feel free to reconnect anytime you want. Trouble with McGee's announcement?"

"We don't know, for certain, who sent the announcement and I took care of it."

"Got cha Boss. Lunch?"

"If we don't catch a case."

Unfortunately as would happen more times than either would like to count this was something that occurred with some regularity.

Nyre


	8. Chapter 8

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: 8

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

The first week Tony wore all of his "maternity suits" and there was some flurry of activity at both his and Gibbs desk, but he answered their questions. No, he wasn't letting his figure go. No, he wasn't eating too many doughnuts. Yes marriage agreed with him but was not making him fat. Wednesday morning on the way to the Yard, he talked to J about maybe telling, at least those at the office, he was pregnant. "After all" he said he was tired of all the "are you getting fat jokes."

Jethro had told him he could do whatever he felt comfortable with. "After all" Jethro said "I'm not the one who will live with the fallout. But I will do everything in my power to support you and Little Girl." With that, Jethro reached over and stroked Tony's baby bump reminding both of them who was ultimately the most important person in their relationship right now.

Jethro watched intently how Tony handled the first few people that asked him if he was getting fat because of _ fill in the blank. Hearing Tony's flippant response of "naw just pregnant" and them walking away laughing made him feel confident Tony could handle this challenge.

About three weeks after they talked to Shepard, Gibbs picked up their first tail. Deciding they did not want who ever this was to know where they lived, he proceeded to lose the tail before heading home. He knew he would need to continue to find new routes from work to home for a very long time into the future. He also vowed to Tony he would keep them both safe. Maybe it was his blue eyes or sweet kisses, but Tony believed him.

The weeks that preceded Tony's eight and a half month point, were spent with him in the office and Gibbs still going out on cases. Tony was able to assist the team by doing the necessary research and with Little Girl keeping him company found it wasn't so bad. Gibbs felt much calmer with Tony safely at the office but he also was glad Tony was feeling useful.

It was very early Monday morning and in Gibbs mind, and they had reached the point where Tony had to stay at home way too soon. One because he was going to miss having his husband near and two because he knew it was going to make Tony miserable. Tony was now seeing Jaime once a week and Friday he had informed them Tony needed to start his maternity leave on Monday. Tony was not getting enough rest and his blood pressure was a little on the high side. Jaime had been monitoring Tony's blood pressure for the last few visits and both of them were concerned it was not getting any better with what Jaime had prescribed. Gibbs had tried to buffer Tony's depression by doing a lot of the fun things they hadn't done in a while. He went to the video rental and found some of Tony's favorite movies and although he wasn't a fan of most of them, he watched them with his husband. He even went so far as to make unsalted popcorn and eat it with him, and that was something Tony had to get used to but Gibbs never had. He had stayed out of the basement all week-end even though he was itching to finish Little Girl's cradle. Now was the final thing he could do. He had woken up an hour and a half before he had to be at work. He had figured 15 minutes to get ready (he'd have to hurry but he could just barley do it), 15 minutes to get to work, leaving an hour to get Tony settled into his first day home. He was prepared to handle the tears and the anger, well he thought he was, well… he hoped he was. He needed to get out of bed to start his plan. Extraditing himself from Tony's grasp was always challenging, and today proved no different, but finally he was free and in the shower. Returning to the bedroom to dress he saw a wide awake angry Tony.

Tony had woken up just as Gibbs was almost to the bathroom door. Checking the clock, one that Gibbs never seemed to need, he saw it was an hour and a half before Gibbs had to be at work and for some reason this made him angry. Was J that excited to be rid of him? That excited to work without Tony anywhere near? As J entered the room he couldn't hold back his anger any longer "in such a hurry to be without me you have to leave this early?" he asked each word dripping with hurt and anger.

Well, though Jethro, so much for getting dressed before this conversation began. Walking over to the bed he sat on the edge "no Babe, in point of fact I'm just as miserable about this as you are."

"Right" Tony continued "you're so miserable you are leaving me almost an hour and a half earlier than you need to be at work."

"Tony I got up early so we could spend some time together before I left… I…"

"Sure you did… you're all heart Jethro. You're so miserable you even took Jaime's side on Friday" Tony pouted.

"Tony, Babe, I didn't willing take his side. You know I'd rather have you with me then here at home. Jaime, however, had some very valid points. Your blood pressure has been running a little high and you even said yourself it was getting harder and harder to get around. I don't want anything to happen to either of you" he said laying his hand over Tony's abdomen.

Tony wasn't giving up his pout that easily "all you care about is this baby, if you cared about even the tiniest about me you'd of fought for me to keep working. You know I wanted to keep working until I delivered. Many women do ya know."

Gibbs looked at him and a slight smile curled his lip, "you do realize you aren't most women right?"

Tony looked at his mate trying to hang onto what he knew was a pout, and damn it he has such a good pout going. Looking away in an effort to hide his smile from J he said "J, don't be obtuse you know what I mean."

"Obtuse?" Jethro repeated, "pretty big word for a jock you know what it means? I mean I'm just a lowly grunt."

Tony snorted at that "J you never have been a lowly anything. Come 'er you know that Marine talk turns me on." Tony pulled him in for a through kiss.

Jethro smiled and leaned back after the kiss to look into Tony's eyes. "I know it's my secret weapon. Here's another one" he said as he placed him hand over Tony's abdomen. As he felt Little Girl kick, he said with a smile on his face and his voice, "at least now you're a two digit midget."

"Hey who are you calling a midget? I might have gotten fatter but I'm not shorter" Tony's voice full of hurt.

'Oh shit' Jethro thought to himself that was one of the things he wouldn't miss, the mercurial mood swings and over sensitive feeling. Heaving a sigh, he tried to keep his voice light "no Tony that isn't what that particular saying means. It's a Marine thing it means you have less than 99 days left of something. In this case your pregnancy. It's a good thing trust me. Look I know you don't want to stay at home, and believe me I really didn't want you too. But you agreed to do whatever it took to get to a safe delivery. How about this I'll come home for lunch every day and leave at 5 everyday?" He had given this a lot of thought and hoped Tony would like the idea.

"You won't make it for lunch and forget 5pm. I know that's not going to happen. Remember I've known you a long time." Tony was trying not to be demanding but damn it, it seemed he was the one having to make all the sacrifices while Jethro was getting off scott free. The minute he had that thought, he banished it from his mind.

Jethro interrupted him "you may be right but I promise not to be later than 7 no matter what, and as for lunch I promise nothing but a case will keep me away. If I get a case I'll call you and let you know then I'll stop by on my way back to the office. Will that work?"

"I'm sorry for being so bitchy, yeah that's more than you should have to do. Tell ya what as long as you call me so I know you can't make lunch or get home on time it'll work." Tony pulled him in for another kiss. "Now get to work handsome, you have mouths to feed."

"Oh so now you're never going back to work and I have support you and Little Girl? No don't answer that. You know you can stay home after she's born for as long as you want right?"

"Yeah I know now go" he pushed Jethro toward the closet door and watched him dress with a smile. "See ya at lunch" he called out as Jethro left the room.

As fate would have it they did catch a case just before lunch. Gibbs called Tony as he had promised but got no answer. Thinking since he hadn't answered Tony probably either in the bathroom or sleeping. When they got to the scene he tried again and again got no answer. It didn't occur to worry, Tony hadn't been sleeping well at night and last night was especially bad so he was most likely sleeping. With that, he began to work the scene, and the usual happened… he got caught up in the developing case and forgot he hadn't actually talked to Tony. Once they were done his thoughts drifted back to his husband. "Shit McGee, Zeva you get everything back to NCIS. I'm gonna stop by the house and check on Tony. I should be there in about an hour, hour and a half." Not waiting for their response, he hit speed dial 1 as he pulled away from the curb. Not getting an answer, he frowned at the phone as if it was the fault of the inanimate object. Just then he remembered he hadn't reached him earlier either and his gut twisted… his foot hit the gas and his already scary driving got scarier.

Nyre


	9. Chapter 9

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: 9

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Arriving at their front door chills ran up and down his spine. The door was slightly open. That meant it was unlocked. Tony never allowed the door to be unlocked. It was one of the first things he had insisted on when he came home to live with him. The locked door was one of the things that made him feel safe. Pulling his gun Jethro quietly entered the house and began clearing the bottom floor, there was no one in any of the rooms. He headed up the stairs knowing how to go up them missing every squeak. He looked in the first bedroom and the bathroom across the hall, both were empty. Next, he opened the door to the room they were converting into a nursery his anxiety was intensified as he found each room empty. When he reached their bedroom, he took a big breath and opened the door and had to make a run for the bathroom. That this room was empty vaguely registered. After emptying his stomach, he slid to the floor leaning against the wall trying to control his fear. 'Where was his love?' As the tears began to flow, he realized he needed to get Abby to look for the GPS they had installed in all of Tony's shoes just for this occasion. Waiting for her to answer the phone he went back into the bedroom. Looking around he realized there had been a struggle in here, he needed the team here to process it and see if they could find anything. Hanging up on Abby, he called McGee telling him to get to his house, bring Ziva and he'd explain when he got there.

He was pacing the hall when he heard McGee calling out. "Up here McGee" he waited for them to get to the top of the stairs "Tony's missing I need you to process the bedroom. It looks like that's where the bastards took him from." Looking at the question is Ziva's face he said "no Ziva I didn't touch anything. I've worked crime scenes before and I defiantly wouldn't screw up the one that affects my husband."

"Never thought you would" McGee said quickly as he glared at Ziva. "Abby said something about a GPS, Have you activated it?"

It was then he recalled he hadn't completed his call to Abby he tried again. Still no answer, from the doorway he told McGee he'd tried Abby and got no answer.

Tim looked at his watch, damn she wouldn't be back. "Sorry Boss I forgot she isn't done with her appointment, try leaving her a message and I'm sure she'll call back as soon as she gets it." Tim didn't raise his eyes hoping he could get the fact he knew where Abby was past Gibbs.

Jethro looked at McGee's body language and knew there was more to his words than he was saying. He'd look into it after they got Tony back, Tony was the important thing right now. He left a message with Abby and then heard someone else entering the house. Hoping it Tony and he had just failed to follow the stay at home program he rushed down the stairs surprised to see Fornell. "Tobias what are you doing here?"

"Bringing your husband some videos. "I talked to him this morning and he said he was bored. So I…" Just then, Jethro's cell phone rang and he immediately lost interest in anything Fornell had to say.

"Finally… I've been trying to get you for an hour now" Jethro said his voice full of a combination anger and fear.

"Yes McGee told me you had an appointment, I'm sure it was important, No I don't think of you as my own personal forensic scientist. Abby can I speak now? Yes I'm aware how rude I'm being, ABBY… now that I have your attention I need you to turn on Tony's GPS and find him. Yes Abby I came home and he is missing. I'm sure it's nothing but…" I hope it's nothing he told himself. "Call me back as soon as you have something."

Meanwhile Fornell had been staring at Gibbs listening to the entire conversation. No wonder Gibbs was so much like his old self. Given his past history with Shannon and Kelly I'm sure he's almost convinced himself it's going to happen again and again it will be his fault Fornell thought. "Anthony is missing?" at the positive nod of Gibbs head he continued. "Ok what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing Tobias, we have it covered" Gibbs said distractedly.

"Jethro let me help you… please."

Gibbs thought about it, was there something Tobias could do? In the middle of his reverie, his phone rang again with Abby's ring tone. "What cha got for me Abs? Shit again? Ok tell the Director we are going, where and why. It'll take about 4 hours to get there. Yeah me too Abby."

Watching Gibbs close his phone, Fornell was sure he would have thrown it against the wall in frustration if he hadn't needed it. Placing his hand on Jethro's arm to get his attention, he asked "where is he Jethro." As Jethro looked up at him, Fornell saw the most devastated, haunted look he had ever seen in anyone, and he'd seen quite a few. "Where is he Jethro?" he repeated.

"They have him. I promised Tony I'd keep him safe, that I could keep him safe from them and they have him again" he whispered in a tormented voice.

He knew Jethro was going into psychogenicshock, calm talk and physical contact would help. Rubbing his hand up and down Jethro's arm a little harder again, he tried talking to him. "Come on Jethro you can do this, you've done it before. Get it together Marine and give me a report on Tony's where abouts." Just as he'd hoped this combination of words broke the cycle.

"Huh?" Jethro said "oh yeah, the same people that took him last time. The stupid assholes took him to the same place. I guess I shouldn't call them stupid I mean it'll be easier to get him. It'll just take 4 hours. We don't know how long they've had him, but they are sure to start experimenting on him again." Jethro turned and violently slammed his hand into the wall, going through the drywall just as Ducky came through the door. "DAMN IT" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why didn't I stay home today!"

Not phased in the least Ducky looked at Jethro "give me your hand dear boy." He looked at Jethro's hand and other than scrapped and bloody knuckles, he was fine.

"Jethro look at me" Fornell waited until he had his attention. "I can get you and your team to the location in a much shorter time." Seeing the weariness in Jethro's eyes, he added "tell me where he is. I'll authorize a FBI jet to take us there." It was something he could do as he had recently taken the Directorship at the Bureau. "Now where is he so the pilot can file a flight plan?"

"They're in Philly, the same warehouse we originally found him in. Oh hell I promised him this wouldn't happen. Tobias what will I do if this rises his blood pressure and sends Tony into preterm labor?"

Gibbs was beginning to ramp up into the panic he was in before. Tobias was amazed to see his friend this way; he never had seen it before. He knew Jethro had claimed to love Tony, but Tobias had heard and seen that before, albeit he saw some during his time with Diane, but he had never been like this before. "Jethro gather everyone you want to go with us and let's leave for the airport, the pilot is waiting."

Within 30 minutes, they were all in the plane and it was taking off toward Philadelphia. Tobias watched Jethro pace back and forth until he thought he'd lose his mind. Reaching out to touch Jethro's arm stopping him in his endeavor. "Jethro you're going pace a hole in the carpet. Talk to me what are you afraid of?"

"Those people have him again" he said looking at Fornell. "those bastards have my husband again. I know it's them and I promised Tony they would never get him again. Tobias what am I going to do?"

"You mean if we can't get him back?"

"Get him back or not I'm screwed. If something happens, I can't live without him. If we get him back I'm not sure I can live with the quilt of not protecting him."

"Jethro tell me about the first time. I need to know what to expect and if you're right, knowing what happened last time might give us an advantage" Tobias reminded him. "Come sit" he pulled Jethro next to him onto the couch.

Jethro ran his fingers through his hair trying to settle himself down in order to give a concise accounting of what happened. "You remember when Tony was kidnapped?" Not waiting for a response he continued. "Well after about 4 months we finally had a lead and McGee, Ziva and me headed up here to check it out. We found the warehouse and I saw a window I could use to scout the place out. I saw Tony chained to a table and …" Jethro stopped caught in the horrific memory of that day. Tony chained nude to a table, being raped. Now he knew that it had happened repeatedly the hopeless look on Tony's face haunted him.

Fornell could see Jethro was locked into a memory and he sensed it wasn't a good one. "Jethro what is it? You need to talk it out or you might make a mistake when we go in."

Jethro heard him and knew what he said was true and his beloved Tony needed him at full capacity. Taking a deep breath to settle himself again he continued. "I went back to where McGee and Ziva were and we planned the entry. Tony was to the right and to the left were offices where all but one man were lounging around. I decked the guy by Tony and went to him, but I couldn't find any of his clothes. I finally found one of those hospital gowns and put that on him. I later found they had kept him nude chained to that table for the entire time." Jethro looked at Fornell with a combination of desperation and despair in his eye.

Fornell had never seen that look in Jethro's eye before and it scared him. Was this man who had always been so strong, now falling apart? Then he saw Jethro shake himself and pull himself together and become the man Fornell was used to.

"After I got him loose we called the local LEO's and as soon as they arrived we got out of there on our way back to DC. Tony had hung on to me ever since I had gotten to him and would let go. I had to hold him all the way back to DC and continue to hold him until Ducky could examine him. At first, he would become hysterical if he lost physical contact with me. Eventually he was able handle leaving my side if he could see me. Finally, he got back to his old self, but he has never able to live alone again. About two weeks after he came home he started vomiting… a lot. At first, we thought he just had the flu but eventually, after three weeks, I made him go see Ducky. Ducky did some lab work. When he does our lab work, well mine and Tony's at any rate, he sends it to Abby with only a numerical identifier so she doesn't know what's going on. Anyway, Ducky had forgotten to mark everything but had told her to do a complete test so she included a pregnancy test. It was positive and she ran it twice to make sure. Ducky called me and had me there while he told Tony. We were to find out in addition to torturing him they had done medical experiments on him which had allowed him to grow a uterus and become pregnant. Any way when we found out he was pregnant that was when I promised him I'd never let them get to him again." Looking at Fornell the icy, hard, steely composed Marine was back in place and the worried husband was buried deep.

Fornell saw the change and knew he would be fine the second B was back. "Ok so it sounds like you should check the window as you would be the only to recognize any changes. Is there more than one door?" At Jethro's sharp nod, he continued "ok we can divide the Agents meeting us in half with Ziva directing one and McGee the other. One entry group entering the back the other the front. You and I'll go in the front and head to the right to get Tony and the others can round up everyone else."

"Only you and I will go to Tony and I don't want anyone to come near us until I have him safe. He might be having flashbacks" Jethro said. He knew if they were keeping him nude again, Tony would have a difficult time if anyone saw him like that, he would at least save him from that. "How many Agents are meeting us?"

"Eight, I asked for the best we have, those good at stealthy entrances, and before you ask all I told them was one of our own had been kidnapped."

"Thanks Tobias… I"

Just then, the pilot announced they were landing in Philly and everyone got their gear together and prepared to bring Tony home. Leaving the plane, they were greeted by eight Agents and three vans. Looking at how much Tobias had arranged in such a short time, Jethro realized just how much of a friend Tobias was to him and Tony.

Before they all piled into the Vans, they did a rundown of how things would go. Gibbs was impatient to leave but he knew they would only get one chance at this and there was a possibility of Tony getting hurt and he couldn't allow that. Once he felt everyone knew the plan they left. Getting to the warehouse wasn't a problem. Traffic was light due to the time of day. Gibbs hoped being as it was night that might be another happy coincidence.

Arriving at the warehouse Gibbs immediately went to the window he had used previously and looked into the room, and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Tony was handcuffed nude to a metal table again and the same man who Gibbs had seen raping Tony the last time was standing behind him again. The anger rose in this throat day, no way, no fucking way, no way he was getting to Tony again. Jumping down from the dumpster, he had used to see into the room he ran back to the vans telling them all the plan was good to go as they had discussed it. "Ziva take your guys around the other door. Enter the same way and go to the same place. Tim you go in the front and head to the left just like last time. Fornell you're with me. Once they have gained entry we go to the right. There is one man with Tony once I take him down you cuff him and watch him until I get Tony taken care of. Ok everyone know what to do? Ziva let us know when you are set. Let's go get my husband."

Nyre


	10. Chapter 10

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: 10

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

_A/N: There has been inquiries asking how Tony got pregnant. Well think of it like growing crystals. It was a group of science experiments conducted by… oops thought I tell here not a chance… then conducted on Tony because… whoops not telling here either… After they grew the uterus, and just before Gibbs found and rescued him, they used in vetro fertilization with a donor egg. They did plan to do more, but Gibbs got to Tony._

_Thanks to all who have alerted to this story and added me to their Author Alert. Your continued support and feedback is like manna from heaven. If you have any suggestions for another story just let me know. I am working on my Music of Life Universe (also a Tony/Gibbs is there anything else? Well yes but it doesn't have my muse captured right now) and have another Mpreg running around in my mind so it needs help and you never know where it will come from._

At Jethro's words they were at once both set off on their portion of the mission and they were rescuing Jethro/Agent Gibbs husband. Longer than Jethro wanted but not as long as it seemed they got the signal Ziva and her team were ready. Gibbs counted down from 5 and all hell broke loose. He and Fornell headed to the right. The man behind Tony tried to stand but with his pants around his knees it was difficult. "Freeze Federal Agents hands in the air." Then the man made a fatal mistake… he went for his gun. With a grim smile he double tapped the man right between the eyes.

Jethro ran to Tony and tried to sit the resisting man up. "Come on Tony… Baby… sit up. It's ok I got you… You're safe… Open those eyes… I need to see those beautiful green eyes… Please Baby."

For what felt like forever, Tony finally opened his eyes and asked "J? You're here? You found me?" You kept your promise" Tony reached out his arms to his husband for help in sitting up.

Helping Tony to sit up and putting his arm around Tony's shoulder, he said "yeah Babe I'm finally here." Turning to Fornell, who seemed rooted to the floor he asked him "last time there were some hospital gowns over there," he waved in a general direction to Fornell's left. "See if you can find one." Turning back to Tony he kissed his temple "look like I'm gonna have to but you another set of silk pajamas."

Bringing a gown back with him Tobias asked "How ya doin Tony?"

Snuggling into Jethro's warmth Tony replied "Other than the fact I'm freezing and my stomach hurts I'm ok now J is here."

His response scared Gibbs to death. The first he was really cold and had begun shivering. Next he was having abdominal pains, Jaime had told them to watch out for those as it could be labor which in Tony's case could prove fatal. But what really got to him was Tony was not reacting to Fornell seeing him nude. Ever since he had begun to show it had been a challenge for Tony to let Jethro look at him. No matter how many times he told Tony his nude pregnant body was beautiful and something he couldn't get enough of, it had only been recently Jethro had been able to look at him to his fill without Tony freaking out. Not being concerned about Fornell seeing him was not a good sign. Helping him to the gown, Jethro took off his jacket and with little difficultly he got Tony into the jacket. His passivity was becoming a concern. "Honey you're having abdominal pains where are they?"

Suddenly Tony took a deep breath and groaned. After the pain passed he let out the breath he had been holding and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Wow that was a tough one."

"Honey are these pains constant or do they come and go?" Jethro asked pulling Tony into a tighter hold.

"They come and go."

"Ok let me get my phone I need to call Jaime." Looking for the number Jamie had given them earlier for an emergency he hit dial and waited for the Doctor to answer the phone. "Jamie, it's Jethro yeah let me make it quick. Tony was kidnapped today. I just him back now he's complaining of abdominal pains. He says they come and go." Returning to Tony he asked "hey Baby are the pains getting closer?"

He looked at Jethro in confusion "I don't know. I'm cold."

"Jamie he doen't know, right now his only complaint is that he is cold." Jethro listened for a minute "well that might be a problem we are in Philly. Just a minute…" Taking his notebook out he write down a number. "Ok I'll let you know can you call this guy for us? Thanks Jamie. Ok Tony Jamie just gave me the name of an obstetrician and he is going to see you right now and see what's going on."

"NO" Tony screamed with the first emotion Jethro had seen since he had uncuffed him. "No one else I want Jaime, just him."

Pulling him back in Jethro tried to calm the panicked man "Tony, honey you might be in labor and you know that's dangerous. I don't want to take a chance with either of you."

Tony was a little calmer "we're only 4 hours away less if you drive. I promise to let you drive. Please Jethro, Please I don't want a stranger, someone who doesn't know me."

Fornell had watched this whole exchange "Jethro can he wait for about an hour and a half maybe two maximum?"

Looking up at him "I don't know Tobias but what does that matter DC is four hours away."

"Yes it is if you drive Jethro but not by plane. It is still waiting to take us back."

Tony heard him "please Jeth, please can we fly back, please I'll be good and make the contractions stop."

That made Jethro smile, Tony begging to do something, and promising the impossible. "Baby there is no way you can stop the contractions, if that's what they truly are, but I will Call Jaime back and see if it doable." Redialing his phone, he waited for Jaime to answer again. "Hey Jaime, Tony really wants you. We have a jet at our disposal that could get up in DC no longer than two hours can he wait that long? Tobias how long have we been here?" Waiting for the answer and returning to his phone he answered "we've been here about 25 minutes and he has only had one contraction. Ok thanks I'll call you when we get closer. Thanks again Jaime. Ok Jaime says you can wait if we can get back to DC within two hours. Doable Tobias? Ok let's go. Tobias you call the pilot and have him be ready. MCGEE, ZIVA get over here." When they arrived, he told them "you two organize the prisoners and get the LEO's here to take possession then return to DC. Your're going to have to take a train, Tony is in labor and I need to get him urgently to his OB."

"Uh… Gibbs… uh."

"Spit it out McGee I need to get going here."

"Well Boss two of the people we got is Madam Director and Tony's Father."

"You what? Are you kidding me? Did the Director say why she was here?"

"Initially she said she had found out where Tony was and had come to rescue him. That caused Mr. DiNozzo to go ballistic and say he wasn't going down alone and that the Director had been in on it since the beginning. It was her who wanted Tony dead."

"Shit I don't have time for this now" Gibbs was pacing trying to prioritize what needed to be done, when Tobias took over.

"Ok McGee, Ziva" Fornell directed "you direct the Agents to get the perps corralled so they are unable to move for the LEO's. Get 4 Agents, ummm take Johnson, Roberts, Lino and King, they are the best here. Have two of them drive, they can change back and forth. Have the other two help you watch Shepard and DiNozzo on your way back to DC. Take them to the FBI for holding, that way someone else is doing the investigation since one of them is the Director. Also, there will be less chance of the Director convincing someone it's all a mistake and let her go. I'll meet you at the office and have everything ready there. Tell my Agents if they have any questions to call me. Ok Jethro let's get your husband to the airport."

Jethro had been listening to all Tobias had set up and could find no fault in his plan, besides he wanted to get Tony to DC as quickly as possible. "OK honey let's get you up and out to the car." As Tony stumbled Jethro caught him, and it was a tribute to how scared he had been and still was. He picked Tony up and carried him out to the van lay him down back seat. Going around to the other side he slid in helping Tony turn on his left side, knowing that was the side Jaime had wanted him sleeping on. With his head in his lap Jethro began running his hands through Tony's hair calming both men.

One of the Agents who had come with them drove the three of them back to the airport using the siren getting there as fast as possible. "Thank you Agent Warren you did a great job of getting us here. Go back to the scene and see what they need." Turning back to Jethro "Ok let's Tony back to DC the plane is waiting for us."

Tony had gotten warmer and it had given him some of his strength back. With Jethro and Tobias help he was able to get to the plane and the couch inside… barely."

Once in the air with Tony settled on his left side again Jethro softly asked him if he remembered anything.

Flashback…

Tony slowly came awake exactly how J had taught him. He lay there concentrating on keeping his breathing even, his muscles from twitching even though he was in excruciating pain, and his ears open in an attempt to hear some unguarded talk that would give him some idea of who had him and why.

Female Voice: You promised me. You said he'd be dead. Why is he still alive? Do I have to do it myself?

Male Voice: This would not be a problem if you had not jumped the gun. We were not supposed to pick him up for another 3 weeks. Had the original time line been followed we wouldn't not have this problem.

Female Voice: No you don't, you aren't blaming me. There is no reason you can't just kill him and take what you want.

Male Voice: There was a reason we had to wait for 3 weeks. We can't take the baby until then.

Female Voice: I don't care about that brat I just want him gone.

Male Voice: Well I do care it was the entire reason for going back to get him. That child is my heir. Unlike it's father I intend to make sure it follows my directions. This time there won't be a Paddington to interfere.

Female Voice: Waiting 3 weeks will increase the change he will find out what is going on.

Male Voice: That won't be an issue, this time I will be taking care of his so called team. They won't be coming after him, so there will be no one for him tell.

Female Voice: I don't want Jethro injured in anyway.

Male Voice: That condition may no longer be viable due to your premature start of this entire proposition.

Female Voice: Look, you got what you wanted I want to get what I want also, otherwise there will be consequences.

Male Voice: Are you threatening me?

Female Voice: No that's a promise and I assure I am able to keep it.

At that point they walked away and he could no longer hear the conversation.

Present…

"J, the voices… the voices they were the Director and my Father. I don't understand what I did to make them hate me so. I mean I know what they wanted. My Father wanted the baby to raise as his own and create the clone I wasn't. Madam Director just wanted me dead, although I don't know why."

"Tony I hope your Father didn't want that for our daughter. As for the Director, I think it was my fault. I think she felt if you weren't in the picture I'd come back to her. There is no way in hell and she'll be lucky if I don't kill her. They both are actually nuts, but I did promise you so I will leave it to the legal system. Tony had another contraction and Jethro noted the time and felt his stomach as Jaime had told him. The contractions weren't getting closer together and his abdomen didn't feel as hard as Jaime told it should be. That must be a good sign right. He leaned over and gave Tony a light kiss on the mouth "Baby try and get some sleep you will need your strength soon." Jethro got up and sat on the couch putting Tony's head in his lap again and began running his hand through Tony's hair. It seemed to calm both of them.

Tobias guarded them on their way back to DC. These two men had gone through enough. He was going to make it his project to get the heads of this snake for them.

Nyre


	11. Chapter 11

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: 11

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Jaime met them at the plane with an ambulance. He boarded with some clothing to disguise Tony including a hooded sweat shirt. After getting him dressed the three men helped get him down the stairs and to the gurney. The both Medics sat in the front while Jaime and Jethro sat in the back with Tony. On the way to the hospital, Jaime took some vitals and listened to the Baby's heart. "Ok Tony, Jethro so far everything looks good. I'll be able to tell more as soon as I can get you on a monitor. I have you assigned to a private room and got the special nurses we decided on."

Jethro interrupted "Yeah Babe I personally vetted each and every one. Well actually Abby did the computer work but I decided on who was going to take care of you."

An hour and a half later they finally saw Jaime again. "Ok" he said "here's where we are. I've looked at your monitor strip. You've only had 3 contractions in an hour. That means you probably aren't in active labor, which is a good thing. I'm going to start some Mag Sulfate to see if we can stop the contractions you are having. If we can stop them and keep that little lady in there longer it will be better for her. I am also going to give you some steroids to help make sure her lungs are developed. There is no medical evidence it helps in baby's over 34 weeks, which you are, but it doesn't hurt and I want to err on the side of caution. We already talked about your nurses and room. No one else will get in the room. I have told everyone you are a big wig and were just recovered from a kidnapping so we need to keep you safe as the kidnappers are still at large. Do either of you have any questions."

Tony quickly asked his question as it was the only thing concerning him after hearing everything Jaime had spoken. "If you stop the contractions how long will it be before I can go home?"

"I don't know Tony. It might be in 48 to 72 hours, but it might not be until the baby is born. I want to watch you for at the very least 24 hours maybe 48. After that we can see. But you need to consider the fact you might be here until she is born. I've talked to Brad and I know you hate being in the hospital but you have to consider the baby. Oh yes speaking of Brad, reminds me I was given the lowdown on you too Agent Gibbs." Smirking he continued "how you react when Tony is in the hospital. I have already prepared the nursing staff and told them you would be sleeping here. They will move one of the pull out beds in. Anything else… if not I have another Mom in labor, I'll come back and see you before I go."

The nurse came in and introduced herself "hi I'm Debbie. I'll be your nurse from 6 in the morning and 2 in the afternoon. Sandy will be here from 2 in the afternoon until 10 in the evening. The 10 pm to 6 am shift will be covered by Stephanie. We are the only ones you will see but we are all OB nurses so you don't have to worry there. I do understand the uniqueness of this situation so if I can help you with anything let me know."

"Actually" Tony asked "can you direct my husband here to the closest large coffee? The quality doesn't matter he just wants the caffeine." He looked at Jeth to see a look of incredulity, smiling he said "Oh come on the swill you drink just the smell sometimes still triggers my nausea." Turning back to Stephanie, "seriously quality doesn't matter just the quantity."

Debbie laughed "Ok Mr. Gibbs, doesn't having two Mr. Gibbs get confusing? Oh well, follow the signs to the Emergency Room, go out the double doors there turn to the right and there should be a coffee cart there. It is open until 10 at night."

"Actually Debbie it's Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and Special Agent Anthony Gibbs, but you can call us Jethro and Tony." He leaned over and kissed Tony "ok Baby you know me so well I'm gonna go get coffee and call Fornell. I didn't get a chance to thank him."

"Thank him for me too J. I don't know if I'd have made it if you hadn't got there when you did. It was the same man" Tony's voice got soft and strained.

Jethro immediately began to run his fingers through his husbands hair. "Hey Honey it's ok, we got to you in time. I'm sorry I should have done better at protecting you. I promise I'll do better."

Tears in his eyes Tony said with sincerity "you did what you thought was right and now we don't have my father and the director after us things should be better, safer. I still trust you to have my six ok? Now go get your coffee."

"Ok I'm going… be back soon" Jethro said softly giving Tony a kiss before he left.

Tony looked over at Debbie "I bet you would like to know a little more about what is going on here right? It upsets J so let me tell you now, you can pass it on to the others, put I need you to promise you won't divulge anything I'm going to tell you. I trust you and I trust you to determine if Sandy and Stephanie can do the same. About 10, 11 months ago I was kidnapped, tortured, repeatedly raped and they did science experiments on me. The science experiments resulted in my pregnancy and a lot of problems for a few people. My personal physician, Ducky, recommended Jamie and he has been wonderful. Because this has never happened to any man before we've kinda been in virgin territory, but we've done ok. Both he and J are a little over protective, and I guess they have a right to be I was just kidnapped again today and Jamie believes the stress is causing me to go into labor. See as well as they did on some of the experiments, I mean I have a uterus to carry the baby but they didn't get around to completing the project. If they ever intended to" he whispered under his breath. "So if Jaime can't get the contractions stopped I have to have a C-section. Really not looking forward to that…" his voice fell off.

Debbie looked at the young man and busied herself smoothing his blankets "that's a lot to have to go through, you and Gibbs seem to be relatively happy with the outcome."

"Yes, from the very beginning he was supportive, not pushing just being there for me. He insists the baby is our daughter. He is a true gift; our wedding was one of the best days of my life. Not sure anything will ever top it."

"Oh I don't know Tony holding your baby for the first time will give that event a run for it's money" Debbie smiled as she responded to him.

"You might be right but somehow I doubt it"

Forty eight hours later Jaime was talking to them setting down the rules for letting Tony go home. "Ok Gentlemen I'm going to let Tony go home with a few provisos. One Tony you will stay on strict bed rest, you can get up to go to the bathroom and to go from the bedroom to the living room but that is all. In the third trimester, you should feel the baby move at least 10 times in a 2 to 3 hours period. If notice fewer movements drink some fruit juice, lay on your left side and count the the baby's movements. If there are less than 10 movements during that time, or her movement is different from what you have been experiencing the day before, you will call me right away. The type of movement can be anything from a flutter, a kick to summersaults. The third and most important is if you feel any contractions at all. I reiterate if any of these things occur you will call me immediately."

Debbie asked the doctor "Dr. Roberts, how many weeks we trying to complete?"

"Well I figure I need to deliver him about 2 weeks early so given that I want him to get another 2 weeks in. By the way thanks Debbie for staying home with him. It does give me some feeling of security, even if it is a false one" he said looking at the 2 men with a smirk on his face. "So are we clear on the rules?"

Both Tony and Jethro mumbled a "yes" and with that Tony's paperwork was completed and they headed home. Jethro had wanted to keep as much of his parental leave for when Little Girl was actually home so he had decided to go back to work. With Tony on complete bed rest, they knew help at home was needed. They had talked to Debbie and she agreed to take care of Tony while Jethro was working, even when he had a case and would be late. Yes, they had hired her but saw her more as a friend. While they knew they had friends who could stay with Tony, Jethro also knew Tony could manipulate them and Jethro needed the strength Debbie had demonstrated.

One week later while at a crime scene Jethro got the call he feared "J, Debbie's taking me to the hospital, I've been having contractions for an hour."

He heard the sharp intake of Tony's breath and knew he was having another one. "Ok Baby I'm leaving right now. Take it easy, let Debbie take care of you. Do what she says. I'll be there soon." Running towards the car he yelled over his shoulder "McGee you're the lead, call Fornell to help you if you need it. Ziva get the scene secured and help McGee don't argue with him."

Watching and listening to his Boss he knew something was happening "Umm ok Boss, you leaving? What's going on?"

Getting in the car Jethro yelled over to them "Tony's in labor" with that he threw his car into gear and with his usual disregard to other drivers he had when he was nervous he pulled away from the curb.

"One of these days he's going to kill himself driving like that" Ziva commented.

Raising his eyebrow McGee looked at her and borrowed one of Tony's favorite sayings. Pointing to Gibbs retreating car he said "pot meet kettle." Catching the death state Ziva gave him, he laughed returning to the crime scene.

Nyre


	12. Chapter 12

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: 10

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Jethro was sitting at his second traffic light seething. 'Why was there so much traffic when he needed to be somewhere in a hurry. Just then his phone again and hearing Tony's ring tone his breath caught. "Yes Tony."

"J" he sounded out of breath and he could hear the tears hidden just under his voice "are you going to be here soon?"

"Yeah Baby I'm almost there just a few blocks away. Give me an update on what's going on." When Tony didn't answer him he knew the situation was getting serious "give me a sitrep. right now Agent Gibbs" he barked hoping the tone in his voice and the words would get through to his husband and calm him down long enough for Jethro to get there. He gave a relived sigh when Tony started in.

"Umm yeah ok J" Tony started in. "I ummm I was talking a nap when I woke up with a horrific pain, just like last time. Debbie brought me some apple juice and I tried drinking it. I really did J, but I started vomiting it up. She called Jaime and he wanted her to bring me to the hospital. She did…"

At this point Jethro broke into the narrative "you called Jaime, he told you to come to the hospital and you didn't think it was important enough to call me then?"

"Well I ummm I" Tony stumbled, and Jethro heard Debbie's voice.

"Jethro Gibbs you stop scaring that man right now. He has enough on his mind, he doesn't need you scaring him half to death." She heard Tony chuckle and went on "Now as Tony was telling you Dr. Roberts wanted him to come in and get checked out just to make sure. After hooking him up to the fetal monitor, he determined he was in labor. He has started him on the Mag Sulfate, but Tony hasn't been responding to it like last time and his contractions are increasing. During some of the contractions, the baby is beginning to demonstrate decels, that's deceleration of the heart beat after a contraction. He says that with everything Tony and the baby have gone through he wants to deliver right now."

"But the baby is still early" Gibbs shot out at her and he skidded into the hospital parking lot and found an open spot right near the entrance. Finally, he thought someone is on our side.

"Yes Jethro she is, but with everything else that has gone on this is safer. So how far away are you?"

"Close, I'm parking give Tony the phone." When he heard Tony groan he yelled out "almost there honey I'm almost there. Hang on I'm in the lobby tell Jaime to wait just a few more minutes." Gibbs didn't wait for Tony to answer he ran for the stairs not willing to take a chance on something happening to the elevator and came bounding out of the stairwell out of breath and a panicked look in his eyes. Running to the nursing station he shouted at her "Anthony Gibbs… what room?"

"I'm sorry sir I can't give out that information. If you'll have a seat over there I'll go and see if someone in Tony's room can come and give you some information. You are…?" At that he heard Debbie's voice.

"It's ok Veronica I'll take care of it. It's ok for him to be in the room no matter how crazy he looks." She noticed Gibbs frown "what? You do look at little demented. Come on Tony's getting frantic and that's not good for him."

As soon as they reached the door and Debbie started to open it, Jethro slammed it open and ran to Tony who was frantically moving around in the bed trying to get through a contraction. He was at his side instantly arm around his shoulder whispering in the younger man's ear. "Shhhh Baby it's ok. Take deep breaths remember, slow deep breaths." As the contraction continued to completion Jethro just kept whispering in his ear keeping him calm and centered. At it's end he whispered "ok Tony you did good. Jaime will be here and let us know what's going on soon."

"Damn it J I know what's going on. I'm in labor again and this time he can't stop it." Tony pushed the older man away, but Jethro had seen this behavior before, he remembered it from when Shannon was in labor with Kelly. After the baby was born all would be forgiven, it had been with Shannon and it would be with Tony. All women, ok he'd have to amend that to all pregnant people, in labor did the same thing.

He was pulling Tony into a tight hug trying to comfort him when Jaime walked into the room. "Oh good Jethro you're here. I can talk to both of you at once. As you know Tony, we put you on Mag Sulfate as soon as you got here and we determined you were in labor. However unlike last time your contractions have continued. The reason we are going to deliver now is the baby is beginning to demonstrate decells after a contraction. This can indicate a certain amount of hypoxia. The only cure for it is delivery. I have already called the Anesthesiologist and he is coming to put in your epidural. Jethro you can follow the baby to the NICU and see her as soon as they have done all they have to do. By that time, Tony should be in recovery. Debbie will call Sandy and Stephanie and have them come in at their respective shifts. Any questions?"

Before they could formulate any questions the Anesthesiologist came bustling into the room. "Why hello gentlemen are we ready to have a baby today?" Looking around the room he asked "so where is the little mama?"

"David do you always have to be that sexist?" Jaime asked him. "There is something you should know. Tony here" he reached over and patted Tony's shoulder "is the one having the baby, and I ask, no make that demand, that you one treat him with the respect he deserves, two go along with the birthing plan we have devised and three keep it all to yourself. What you are about to hear and see is the reason patient confidentiality exists. Deal?" he asked the young Doctor.

Harold looked at his friend "this had ought to be good. All kidding aside my lips are sealed." Walking over to Tony and placing his hand on the young man's shoulder he asked "so tell me what is your birthing plan?" as he did so he thought now that's a statement you don't get to say to many men but I bet that's gonna change. After listening to the plan Harold declared it sounded great and began to get Tony ready for the epidural. "Ok here is where I tell you what an epidural is, although you should have received information from Jaime."

"Yeah" Jethro said "and Tony did a lot of research in the internet."

"As you may know an epidural blocks nerve impulses from the lower spine resulting little to no feeling from the waist down. I will be giving you a local anesthesia; I'm going to have you sit on the side of the bed and lean over as far as you can. Jethro this is where you come in. I need to you support Tony's upper body and keep him from moving while actually do the procedure. Tony a small area on your back will be injected with a local anesthetic to numb it. A needle is then inserted into the numbed area surrounding the spinal cord in the lower back. After that, a small catheter will be threaded through the needle into the epidural space. I will carefully remove the needle, leaving the catheter in place to provide medication, I use bupivacaine, in connection with fentanyl. I'll be with you the entire time not only to provide the anesthesia but to reduce the number of people coming into contact with you. Any questions? No? Ok let's get started. Tony sit on the edge of the bed and lean over as far as you can. Jethro can you gently pull his head forward and hold it on place. There you go nice straight spine. You'll feel a cold wash I'm just cleaning the injection site. Ok here we go a little pinch…" At that, he injected the lidocaine to numb the area and started to insert the needle for the spinal.

Jethro kept his mouth right next to Tony's ear murmuring words of distraction. "You are doing so good Babe. It'll all be over soon and then we'll have Little Girl to hold and fuss over. You know you are going to fuss and spoil her. Can you imagine Abby and Ziva? Yeah Ziva told me she couldn't wait to start spoiling her niece after all that's what Aunties were for. At least that's the example her's gave her. I can see Abby being an Aunt, even McGee an Uncle but that hard Mousad Officer that came to us all those years ago being an Auntie to our child not so much. Well actually, us having a Baby in the first place is a little more than I could have imagined when I first met you. But here we are about to be parents." At the nod of Harold's head indicating he was done Jethro let go and helped Tony sit up and get re-positioned in the bed. "There ya go all done; now that wasn't so bad was it."

Tony glared at him "It wasn't you that had to have it nor is it you that is about to have their belly slit open and have an alien removed" he said pout firmly in place.

"Ok Tony you are right about the epidural, but you can't seriously consider our daughter an alien."

Shaking his head Tony responded "no she isn't I was just thinking about the alien that sprang out of Sigourney Weaver in Alien. I know you don't know the movie reference but believe me it's appropriate right now."

"Actually" Jethro said "I do recognize that movie but I still refuse to think of her as an Alien. Look" Jethro said as a distraction "Jaime's back looks like it time to go."

"Oh good" Tony said "show time" keeping up the movie references. And his bed was rolled down the hall into the delivery suite. "Man it's cold in here. J… Jethro" Tony called reaching around blindly and frantically "where are…"

"Right here Tony. I'm right here. Had to wait until all the important people were in the room."

Grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly he looked at Jethro face "you are the most important one here."

"I'm not sure everyone else would agree but thanks. We are really all here for you. I think Jaime is ready to start, you ready?"

"Yeah… don't let go" he said holding tighter to Jethro's hand.

"Ok" Jaime said "here we go time to skin 0610." Jaime placed the scalpel on Tony's abdomen and cut beginning a new step in the evolution of man. As he got to the uterus, he became more cautious, they were entering new territory, and he was unsure of the anatomy. He needed to watch both Tony and the baby. Cautiously cutting into the uterus he called out the time and saw the baby for the first time, pulling her toward light and life he asked Jethro the same question he asked all his fathers "Jethro you want to cut the cord?"

Jethro looked quickly from Tony to Jaime to the baby and back to Tony again with a raised eyebrow.

"Do it J I want you to get this reward" Tony let go of his hand "go" he pushed his husband toward their daughter.

Jaime held the baby girl as the nurse handed Jethro scissors and indicated where he was to cut. Jethro quickly cut in the indicated place just as Jaime stimulated her to cry and the whole room relaxed in a sigh.

The little one was passed to a NICU nurse who quickly did her APGAR "Dr. Roberts her one minute APGAR is 9. I'm going to take her to the NICU and let the neonatologist give her a through look over. Mr. Gibbs would you care to come with me?"

Jethro was torn now the time had come. He wanted to go with their daughter as they had discussed but he wanted to stay with Tony too. Tony rightly guessed what was running through J's mind now that the time had come "go J, she needs you."

"No she doesn't she has all the Doctors and nurses to watch over her. I need to be here with you."

"J you know there isn't anything you can do now and I really need to security of knowing you'll be there watching over her. Please… you promised" Tony said in his most serious voice.

Jethro looked at his husband and back at their daughter "your right I'll be back as soon as they let me" he said leaning down to kiss Tony on the forward.

The nurse walked over to them and pulled back the blanket to reveal their sleeping daughter to them. Looking at their worried faces she said "she's fine just a little tired and over stimulated. Let's get her to the nursery and if all goes as well as I think it will you might just have her rooming in with you instead of staying with us."

She started toward the door and Jethro followed her still a little shell shocked for all that had happened in the last few hours. After he saw the baby medically cleared, he needed to remember to call Abbs. She was the one going to call everyone with all the pertinent information.

As soon as Jethro left the room Jaime looked to Tony "Ok Tony just like we talked about Harold is gonna knock you out for the next part and he nodded to Harold to administer the profofol and in just a second Tony was asleep. This was something he and Tony had talked about that Tony did not want Jethro privy to. Tony had been sure Jethro would oppose and they both knew it needed to be done. As Tony had explained to Jaime Rule #_ it is better to _ than ask for permission worked very well when dealing with Jethro. So did what he didn't know wouldn't hurt me. Jaime had been concerned that Jethro was abusive but Tony had just laughed and said no he just had a lot of rules that he had learned worked. They all used them at work and he used them at home. He assured Jaime that Jethro really was the loving and attentive mate he appeared to be. There were some things, risks as it were, he preferred not to discuss with Jethro and this was one of them. He had reminded Jaime that what he was about to do was not without risk and Jethro would insist he not take it, Tony had to. So as he had promised Jaime enlarged Tony's incision and began his exploration of Tony's abdomen. As he was cleaning up afterward Jaime thought back on what he had found and what it might mean to men in general. Whoever had done these experiments on Tony had created a uterus that was fully functional and had a good blood supply, but he had seen something they had not expected. Tony was developing ovaries and fallopian tubes. What this would mean he couldn't begin to fathom neither could he foresee how this would affect Tony hormonally either. If they ever found the man or men that did this to Tony he hoped they would let him look at the research.

Nyre


	13. Chapter 13

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: 13

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Meanwhile Jethro was in the NICU observation room watching them clean and examine his daughter. The nurse had explained he would need to watch from here so as not to get in the way but he could see everything that was going on. He had watched her get her first bath and smiled as she loudly complained the whole time. He had watched the Neonatologist examine her while the Nurses made copious notes, and he had watched as they put her in one of warmer beds that would monitor her every movement. He had to remind himself that this last thing might not be that bad. He needed to wait until he heard from the Doctor before he should begin to worry, but having lost one daughter already he wasn't all that sure he could handle loosing another no matter what he had told Tony. He turned to the opening door and saw the Doctor who had been examining his daughter walk in. Taking a giant breath, he asked "so what's the verdict Doc?"

"I am to assume you are Baby Girl Gibbs Father? I am Dr. Infantile, and please no jokes I've heard them all."

Jethro interrupted "I'm Leroy Jethro so who am I to cast stones but please call me Jethro."

Shaking his outstretched hand the doctor said "ouch… but please call me Walt, Jethro. Ok I have examined your daughter; by the way does she have a name?"

"Ah no, for some reason we couldn't agree on one and thought the better thing to do was to wait until she was born and see if looking at her would help us choose. It seems a little silly now but the end result is still the same… no name yet. Does that matter?"

"No it's just that the nurses like to have a name for their patients other than Baby Girl Gibbs. The hospital would like you to have one before you leave but they aren't insistent on it. As for the District's Bureau of Statistics, I have no idea what they want. So as I was saying I did a very thorough examination of your daughter, especially considering her unique start in life. I found one concern, and it is not unusual even in full term babies, she isn't holding her temperature as well as I'd like. For this reason, I'm going to keep her here for at least 24 hours. If all shakes out like I think it will then she can join her Father after that and room-in for the rest of their stay with us. It is my understanding Jaime is going to keep them for 5 days?"

"Well" said Jethro "that's the current plan but we'll see how Tony holds out. He really hates hospitals, but maybe she will keep him too occupied to get bored and demand to be allowed to leave. By the way Doc who all knows about her unique start?"

"Not too many myself of course, and three the Neonatal Nurses who will be caring for her. Please be rest assured no one will talk about any of this."

"It's not that we really don't trust anyone but with Tony having been kidnapped twice and as you say the uniqueness surrounding her we need to control how the information is provided to the media. I'm sure you can appreciate the media circus this will all be. I just want to make sure we have all the conspirator's involved in Tony's kidnapping contained."

"I can fully appreciate that and as a Father myself I understand the need to keep my child as safe and out of anything unsavory as possible. If I can assist in any way with that please let me know. Now they have your daughter all settled so let me get your nurse and she can show you the rules you need to follow in order to visit her. By the way can I ask you a question?"

"Umm I guess so."

"How are you going to deal with two fathers? I mean if she calls both of you Daddy or even one of you Daddy and one Dad sounds like it will get very confusing. I know it's a personal question and feel under no obligation to answer just curious."

"No problem we actually did decide on this on. Tony is Daddy and I'm Papa. Tony says Papa is old fashioned, but I actually like it."

"You know so do I. So let's get a Nurse to show you the rules so you can see your daughter" Dr. Infantile said.

Rules, Jethro thought, of course there were rules. When they were explained, both the how and the why, he followed them to the very last dotted i and crossed t. Soon, far sooner than he was ready for he discovered, he was standing at the end of the warmer bed looking at his little miracle. He found himself having a silent conversation with Shannon and Kelly. 'See Kelly here is your little sister. Shann isn't she beautiful? I know she had a difficult start in life and given she is the first to have one of her Fathers actually giving birth to her, her life will continue to be difficult. I want everything good for her just as I did when Kells was born.' He wasn't particularly surprised to hear Shannon's voice softly in his ear. He had heard it often enough, although not as much since he had become involved with Tony.

'Jeth she is beautiful and I am so glad you have her. I know you and to you she isn't a replacement for Kelly any more than Tony is a replacement for me. All I have wanted for you all these years is to find the happiness you deserve. The happiness I wanted to give you. I think you finally have it in Tony and this baby. Jethro I won't be seeing you much anymore, if at all. You don't need me, you have Tony and your daughter and I need to move on too. I have always loved you and I always will, just as you will always have a place in your heart for both me and Kelly. But please make it a small place and give the larger space over to Tony and your daughter. Goodbye and I love you.'

As he heard her words die away he felt the light kiss on his cheek, a kiss of goodbye. He also heard 'I love you Daddy, oh and goodbye' and felt a kiss from Kelly too. Looking at his newest daughter sleeping there in the warmer bed he knew that what Shannon had said was true. He loved his girls and always would but it was time to concentrate on his new life… his new family. "Can I touch her?" Jethro asked the Nurse.

"Yes of course you can, in fact we encourage all our parents to touch their children. It helps them grow and stabilize. Here just lay your finger in her hand."

He walked around to the side of the bed and did just that. As soon as his finger touched her palm, she grasped it holding on tight. "Wow that's some grip Little Girl." At his voice and the use of the only name she had ever heard him call her, her eyes flew open and she looked right at him with the wisdom of the ages. "Oh Little Girl you have eyes the color of your Daddy."

"Yes" the nurse said "I noticed her eye color is quite unusual. I don't think I have ever seen such startling green eyes in a newborn."

"Mmmm" Jethro said quite enchanted with their little miracle "I suppose you are right. I think I read somewhere newborns usually have blue eyes that change color when they get older. Her eyes are the exact color of her Daddy's. The color I fell in love with the first time I saw him in Baltimore." The entire time he spoke his eyes never left his daughters face. Nor did he realize he had actually shared so much with a stranger. He would never be a chatty Kathy but Little Girl was already making changes in her Papa.

Knowing he would want to share pictures of his daughter with his partner, she grabbed the camera and began taking a few she could take off the memory stick and print out for him to take. She wondered briefly, why his partner wasn't here. She had surmised from what he said he was gay and he and his partner had found someone to surrogate for them. Usually that meant they would both be here. While she wasn't personally in favor of gay couples having children, she was smart enough to know her personal opinion was just that personal and needed to be kept out of the work environment. Just then, the nurse assigned to the baby walked up to her.

"Everything ok?" Loretta asked.

"Yeah, he just got here and I took some pictures. I'm gonna develop them and bring them back so he has something to show off."

"Thanks, that's a great idea." Turning to Jethro she said "Mr. Gibbs? Hi I'm Loretta one of your daughters nurses. Jaime has briefed me on what to say and who to say it to. It is also my understanding that anyone cleared to know about Tony and your daughter will be calling him Jaime, as that is not something Dr. Roberts allows on a regular basis nor does the hospital encourage it. We just wanted something easy and gave all of us another layer of security, until you got to know all of us. In talking to Walt, he believes she won't be with us much longer than 24 hours. I truly hope that is so. So here are the particulars your family will ask you for, she weighs 5 pounds and 12 ounces and is 19 inches long. Oh and incase Tony asks her APGAR score at 5 minutes was 10, best you can have."

"Thanks Loretta, and please call me Jethro. As Tony and I have the same last name, we find it easier to include our first names and often have friends drop the last names all together. I have a feeling you will become a friend." With that, he returned to gazing at his daughter.

Loretta watched the man as she checked the monitors and recorded their results. She often saw parents who loved their children, but she had never seen the concentration of love this man exhibited for his. Granted given the unique circumstances of the baby's birth she could understand he might have concerns but this look went beyond that. This look said you are my everything and I will move heaven and earth for you. That she didn't see too often. If her other parent had the same devotion, this would be one extremely lucky little girl. "Do you have a name for her?"

"Not yet" Jethro blushed as he answered. "We couldn't come to an agreement and decided to wait until we saw her. Tony thinks a name will just pop out at us. So far, nothing has popped for me but she's still young. I hope we decide before she starts school" he laughed.

Loretta laughed too "I'm sure you will and don't worry it isn't unusual for parents of pre-term infants not to have a name or a finished nursery. Oh I see by your look the nursery isn't finished either?"

"No but there were extenuating circumstances." Extenuating circumstances? Jethro laughed to himself. Yeah like Tony insisting on working way to long and then getting himself kidnapped on his very first day of maternity leave. Oh and don't forget the enforced bed rest after he was freed again. "Yeah very extenuating circumstances" he reiterated.

The relief nurse brought over copies of the pictures she had taken and gave them to Loretta who promptly gave them to Jethro. She was called to the phone and when she returned, she told Jethro that Tony had been returned to his room and was asking for him, "oh and here are some pictures you might like to share with Tony and your family."

Jethro thanked her, took the pictures, and returned to his daughter. "Sorry Little Girl but Daddy is awake and needs me. Your Daddy is a very needy person, but then you already know that. He'll get better I'm sure. See ya again soon little one." He removed his finger from her hand and she closed her eyes. Jethro knew she understood her Papa had something he needed to do but he would come back. "I'll bring Daddy as soon as I can" he whispered.

Walking back into Tony's room, he saw his love trying to eat Jell-O. Trying being the operative word as he knew Tony hated Jell-O. Walking up and giving him a kiss on the temple he couldn't resist "thought you hated that stuff and said the last time and I quote I'll eat this again when hell freezes over. Is there a weather report I'm missing?"

"Very funny Jethro, Jaime is punishing me. He said if I wanted to go to the NICU I had to eat any food put in front of me or he'd rescind my visiting privileges. Right now, that means Jell-O. Can he do that?"

"Mmmm my love not sure but I think I'll support him on that one. You haven't really been eating very well. At least not that I can see and most certainly you eat way too much junk food for my liking. But I did bring you something to cheer you up." Pulling the pictures out from behind his back, he handed them to Tony. "So what do you think of your handiwork?"

Looking at the pictures, he was gob-smacked. There was no other way to put it. He had never seen anything so awe inspiring as the look on Jethro's face as his finger was lying in their daughter's hand. "I've never seen anything so perfect. The two of you are perfect" Tony said his eyes filling with tears.

"No, not us just her. Little Girl isn't she perfect? Oh and Tony she has your beautiful green eyes. Very unusual in a newborn you know they are usually blue. But our little girl is going to show the world just how special she is from the very beginning."

Tony smiled indulgently at his husband "J no it's the two of you together I find so beautiful. Each of you beautiful in your own right but together you are spectacular. In fact I'm jealous you have seen her already and I haven't." Then the thought over took him. "I want to see her right now." Trying to get out of bed, he found to be difficult so he demanded Jethro help him. "Come on J you've seen her already I want to see her now. Are you sure you aren't with holding something. That's it isn't it. There IS something wrong and you don't want me to know. Well I'll tell you right now I am going to know and if you aren't going to help me I'll find someone who will. Steph help me get out of this bed I am going to see my daughter no matter what he says."

"Hey you" Jethro said giving Tony a very light head slap "I never said I wouldn't help you, I just want to make sure it's ok." Turning to Stephanie, he asked "can he get up and go see her? Is it safe?"

Stephanie shook her head smiling to herself; she had never seen a couple so easily excitable nor protective of each other. "I don't see why not as long as he uses a wheelchair AND stays in it the entire time" she looked straight at Tony reinforcing her words.

"Ok wheelchair, whole time. I get it. I promise. Now can we go?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Just a sec let me get that wheelchair." Returning with said item, Jethro helped Tony to sit and get as comfortable as possible. "You sure you're up to this?" he asked his husband. "I mean you looked like it really hurt."

"J I've been shot and had the plague as well as other things too numerous to mention here. I think I can handle the rigors of a C-section. Now let's go."

Jethro just closed his mouth and headed for the NICU. Once there he showed Tony the routine he needed to follow and supervised as he did his own cleanup, making sure not a single step was missed.

Tony laughed when they had finished and were ready to go in. "Greater love hath no parent than he scrub the skin off his hands just to see her."

"Hey it's the rules and as you are so fond of pointing out I live for rules. Besides these are to help keep her healthy" Jethro said defending himself.

"I know and I don't fault you. I find it reassuring you are so protective." He was taken to see his daughter and just as she had when Papa visited; she opened her eyes as soon as she heard her Daddy's voice too. Jethro was right she did have the most unique eye color he had ever seen outside of his own. They spent time visiting until Jethro decided Tony was tired and had had enough. He took him back to his room settled him in the bed; just as he settled himself in the daybed that had been brought into the room for his comfort.

Neither of them saw the look of disgust on the face of the nurse that had given Loretta her break. They would soon wish they had.

Nyre


	14. Chapter 14

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: 13

Twenty-four hours later Baby Girl Gibbs was brought to her Fathers room and placed in the plastic bassinet. She was to remain there until Tony was released. Jaime had told them this morning he wanted Tony to stay another 72 hours and then he'd let everyone go home. Tony disagreed with his request and so did Jethro… privately.

Publically he supported Jaime, "Tony it really is best for both you and the baby. You want the best for her don't you?"

"Shit J, you're playing the overprotective Papa card already?" Tony whined.

"Why Tony I have no idea what you mean" Jethro said placing his hand on his chest and using his most honest, trust me face. "Oh and no swearing in front of the kid" he added.

Jaime laughed at the two; they were certainly going to be his most interesting parents. "You two are just the cutest things together" he smirked knowing how they felt about that statement.

"Very funny" they said in unison.

"So anyway" Jaime continued just as if he had not been interrupted. "I will loosen the restrictions on family visiting but I am going to ask that they wear masks. I just want to keep Baby Girl safe from infection. By the way, are you ever going to name her? I mean Baby Girl Gibbs won't really work for school. Or are you going to use Baby Girl DiNozzo or maybe the ever popular hyphenate Baby Girl DiNozzo-Gibbs?"

Jethro picked up the baby as she was starting to fuss and brought her over to Tony then sat on the edge of the bed. Laughing he said "no we're going to do it today right?" as he lay her down on the bed between Tony's stretched out legs. "Daddy promised right Princess? Today you get a name first, middle and last."

Tony looked down at the Baby lying between his legs and back up to her Papa "Yup Papa said he'd agree to something today. We can't take you home without a name."

"Well" Jaime smiled "I'm pretty sure they won't hold her hostage if you don't come up with a name."

"You'd think so wouldn't you. But both Stephanie and Debbie said they wouldn't let us in the house if we did. Not that they would keep the Princess out, just us… and we can't have that now can we" Tony said.

"So you're going to have both Stephanie and Debbie as baby nurses?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah" Tony told him "we decided with our work hours it wouldn't be fair to depend on just one of them. It will be a little odd as our schedule fluctuates so radically but I'm sure we can work things out. I have to go back after 6 weeks. Since losing our Director, J is the acting Director and he's driving everyone crazy."

"Yeah well I was promised 6 weeks of Paternity leave and now I'm not getting it. When you come back, you don't think I'm letting just anyone else watch your 6 do you? Seriously do you?" Gibbs asked him.

"No J I do not. So Jaime can you see why I'm going back earlier than we planned?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes I can, but you won't go back until I clear you medically however so you need to do everything I ask of you. You just had major surgery not to mention the extra; you need to let everything settle down."

Gibbs looked from one man to the other. "What extra… Jaime what extra did you do?"

"Thanks" Tony said looking from Jethro to Jaime and back to Jethro again. "He didn't know until you said something."

"Not my fault, you shouldn't have tried to keep it from him" Jaime shot back.

"STOP" Jethro yelled. Looking at Tony, he said "You. Will. Tell. Me. Right. Now. What he is talking about. No hedging, no evading, the unvarnished truth. AND RIGHT NOW!" Gibbs said through clenched teeth.

"Well you see" Tony tried to start "Umm see well umm Jaime talked and well… He was already going to fillet me like a fish and well…"

"Oh for goodness sakes Tony" Jaime interrupted. "Tony and I talked and he agreed to let me do an exploratory after the baby was delivered. Scans, X-rays, Ultrasounds can only tell us so much. This was an unprecedented look at something that never happened before, something that could bring OB medicine into the future."

"And you felt you had to give in to this after all we did to protect you and her?" Jethro indicated the baby with a finger.

"No no my identity will be protected, and Baby Girl won't even be mentioned other than a line that says the baby was delivered by C-Section. You won't be mentioned at all."

"And again you didn't tell me because you thought I'd forbid it? Which I might still do by the way. I might not be able to do anything about the surgery but I sure as hell can do something about the dissemination of the information" Gibbs went on his anger still not appeased.

Tony had the sense to know when to shut up and this was it.

Jaime however did not "look Gibbs how can you prevent the study and knowledge of such a history making event? Why just the knowledge I've gained examining Tony, not to mention all the months of care promise to bring obstetrics into a new frontier. It will help childless couples have children be they heterosexual or gay. Think of all the young women who have lost their uterus to cancer who could now have children. Think of all the gay couples that want children and could never have them because they either can't find a surrogate or an adoption agency that will fulfill their needs. Think of all the couples than could enjoy the miracle you and Tony got yesterday."

"Jaime what you say is true and I do agree, but this going behind my back has got to stop. Tony either I'm in this all the way or I'm not. All the way means I get to have my say too. I get to know what's going on." He reached over and ran his thumb down Tony's cheek "look Babe I love you, what happens to you happens to me also. If something had happened to you yesterday and I didn't know there was even the possibility of it happening it would have devastated me. I survived Shannon and Kelly's death… barely but I know I could never survive yours. So can we three agree no secrets?"

Tony and Jaime both answered "yes" and Jethro asked "so what did you find out? How badly is my husband fucked up?"

"J language" Tony said pointing to the baby and turning to Jaime "yes just how bad am I fucked up."

Taking the seat Jethro vacated when he when to sit with Tony Jaime began. "Well some of the things we found we were expecting. For example, your uterus is normal in every way. It has good vascular and ligaments supporting it. We expected this to be the case as the Baby's blood supply was never compromised and the ligaments supported your uterus throughout the pregnancy. One of the things did not expect to find was evidence they had planned to include a cervix and vagina at some time in the future. This would have allowed you to deliver naturally. Why that would have been desirable I don't know."

Jethro interrupted "I think Daddy Dearest might have wanted to keep you for a sort of brood mare."

Tony said "not after what I heard him say. He wanted me dead remember."

"Did he really or was he just saying that for Madam Director's sake? Think about it Tony, your Father wasting all that money on a onetime thing?"

"Yeah you're probably right" Tony said in misery.

Jethro leaned over and kissed Tony's temple "Hey he didn't get you or Baby Girl and now he never will. Now did you find out anything else" he asked turning to Jaime.

"Actually I did you are developing what appear to be functional ovaries and fallopian tubes. What type or how much hormones the ovaries will excrete we have no way of knowing at this point. We do know that sex hormones can affect your physical and mental health I just don't have any idea of how they will. Again, other than having you produce more children I don't know why these additions would have been made. Jethro can you make sure I see all the data you collect? You could always tell them I need it to take care of Tony."

"I'll try Jaime, can't promise anything but I'll try. As the Director, I might be able to get you the necessary clearance. I'll try that on Monday."

Much later that day Jethro was returning to Tony's room from getting coffee when he got the shock of his life. The door he had left open was now closed and his famous gut was roiling. Never one to quarrel with his gut he opened the door slowly and quietly. The open door reveled Debbie crumpled on the floor, a man holding a pillow over Tony's face and another man picking up Little Girl getting ready to leave. Pulling his gun quickly he hit the man with the pillow and turned to face the one who now had the baby in a car seat.

The man who was holding the baby pulled the car seat up to his face and said "you won't shoot me. You won't take the chance hitting your daughter."

With that Gibbs let two bullets fly directly into the man's knee cap watching him fall screaming to the floor.

Tony was conscious again, if a little confused but he did see the car seat fly into the corner of the room. "J, the baby. Over there" he pointed to the car seat "is she ok?"

Jethro ran to his daughter and picked the squalling baby up. Taking her out of the car seat, he checked her all over. "She appears to be fine, just scared. She was in a car seat and those seem to protect them from anything. I'll get someone to check her out, oh and Debbie too."

At this point a nurse ran into the room having heard the gun shot. "What's going on here" she demanded. "You can't fire a gun in here this is a hospital, an OB Ward to be specific."

"Well he wouldn't have had to if you had been doing your job and keeping the riff raff out. I don't see any wrist band on either of these two men. Can you please call security?" Tony said. "Oh and they may both need Doctors. I also want someone in here to check out my daughter and Debbie." Looking at his husband, who was trying to comfort their daughter, he asked "are we ever going to be safe again?"

"I don't know Tony but I'm going to do my very best to make it so" Jethro sighed.

Nyre


	15. Epilog

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Slash/Mpreg

Title:_ Till Life Do Us Start_

Chapter: Epilog

Summary: Tony is kidnapped with life altering results. Gibbs steps in to help him put humpty dumpty together again. Contains slash and Mpreg, don't like it don't read it.

Six Weeks later:

Tony was sitting on the couch feet on the coffee table with Catilin Shannon lying on his legs listening to the news. They had finally come up with a name for their daughter. Tony had suggested Catilin or Kati after their long lost friend and Jethro had suggested Shannon after well after Shannon. He had told Tony of his experience in the NICU talking to Shannon and had asked him if Shannon was ok for a middle name. Tony explained to Jethro he had wanted her first name to be Shannon all along, but felt it would be too hard on Jethro to have to hear that name day in and day out. Tony did feel it was perfect they were naming their daughter after two very strong women.

Tony was talking and tickling the baby while the news played in the background when his attention was dragged to the current story._ Millionaire Anthony DiNozzo Senior and former NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard were found dead in their cells today at County Lockup. How it happened is under investigation. In other news… _"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Tony yelled into the kitchen "get out here NOW!"

"Yeah? You need to hurry cause the sauce is almost done" Jethro said. He knew better than to mess with Tony when he used his full name.

"Senior and Madame Director were found dead in their cells today. Do you happen to know how it happened?"

"Me?" Jethro looked at him calmly, "now would I have any knowledge as to how or even why it happened."

"Oh I don't know maybe something about always taking care of what is yours? Like you did with Shannon and Kelly. Jethro you promised me you would not do anything to my Father that could come back to bite you. This could be a major bite out of your butt."

"Tony I did make you that promise and I meant it. I left both your Father and Jenny alone. Now are you done?"

"Yeah I guess so, just if you did I hope you got Abby to get rid of the evidence" Tony said to J's retreating back.

In the kitchen Jethro took a deep breath, it was done. He would never reveal to Tony, or anyone else for that matter, what he knew about Senior and Shepard's death. But as acting Director all he could say was sometimes, it was good to be the King.

3 Years Later:

Tony and Jethro were sitting at a table next to the pool watching Kati swim. "Tony having Kati take swimming lessons was a great idea. She's like a little fish."

"Yeah" Tony replied "it was a natural follow up after the drown proofing classes you insisted she take last year when the pool was put in. Umm J can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what?" was the swift reply. Watching Tony look first at him then down at his feet Jethro grew concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"What… no nothing's wrong I just wanted to ask you something but maybe it's a bad idea, just forget about it."

Jethro reached over and taking Tony's chin in his hand turned his husbands face to his "just say it babe. It'll be ok, you can't ask me anything I might get angry at."

"Maybe I can" he said then "ok… ok" he said after looking at the frown on Jeth's face. "Have you ever thought of us having another baby?"

"Well that's certainly a surprise. No I can't say I have but I suppose we could look into surrogacy or adoption" Jethro said hesitantly.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of us, you know you and me, having our own baby. You know I saw Jaime yesterday for my yearly checkup and we discussed it. I wanted to see how you felt."

"Tony I thought you said after Kati you didn't ever want to be pregnant again."

"Well I did then, but things have changed. Jaime explained the advances he has made since Kati and it is possible for you and I to have our own biological child."

"Ok but why now?"

"J we have always talked about being only children and how much we hated it and would have really liked to have had a brother or sister. Wouldn't you really like that for Kati? Also I would really like to give you a biological child."

"Tony you know I don't care about the biology thing Kati is as much mine as yours."

"I know J but it's a gift I would really like to give you and it's possible now."

"Ok I can understand that and I love you for it, and I think I would really like for Kati to have a brother or sister. So you talked to Jaime how would this work?"

"Well my ultrasounds show my ovaries have developed completely. Ovary now there's a word I never thought I would say in connection with me. At any rate, he would give me hormone injections to mature some eggs then harvest them, fertilize them with your sperm and implant them in my uterus. Wala a pregnant Tony… again."

Looking at Kati Jethro said "and you really want to do this… the shots, pregnancy, and a newborn again?"

Tony leaned over and kissed Jethro soundly "yes my love I really do."

They heard an excited Kati shouting "Daddy, Papa, look at me I'm swimming. Look Daddy, look Papa."

Smiling hearing his daughter's voice Jethro said the only thing he could "ok Tony make the appointment, let's have us another baby."

1 year 3 months later:

Tony was exhausted, yeah he might have had a C-section again, but carrying twins had really been exhausting.

Jethro came into the room with Kati holding his hand. Kati twisted away and ran to her Daddy climbing onto the bed. "Careful Kati Daddy's tummy had surgery" he reminded her.

"Daddy" Kati said in her outside voice, "Daddy does your tummy hurt?"

"Yes K and you need to use your indoor voice in here. Would you like to see your brothers?" At her rapid head nod, he said "J can you show the Princess here the new Princes?"

Jethro took their daughter over to the plastic bassinets and lifted her up "See Princess Kati here are the new Princes."

"But Papa there are two of them I got me two brothers?"

"Yep there are now two Princes and one Princess" Jethro said.

Tony looked at his family and said to himself 'I never thought I'd have all this, a husband, a princess and two princes. Thank you Shannon and Kelly' he whispered.

Nyre

A/N So we come to the end of this little story. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and alerted this story. It has warmed and humbled me. This story was always supposed to be about Tony and Jethro with only little tidbits of Tony's father and Director Shepard. So I apologize to those who felt they wanted or needed more about how they affected Tony and Jethro's life. Also to those who maybe wanted more about the pregnancy and how it happened. This was my first Mpreg and I found I wanted to have the science as close as possible. I also found that to be a little hard and unreasonable. Sometimes this caused the story to grow out of control so I dialed it back. To those of you I say Mea Culpa but in my defense I have a tendency to let my muse grab me and haul me into another world and then don't get to the updates as I should. In an effort to deal with that, I have taken to completing the entire story before publishing it. This has it's own problems (like trying to incorporate your requests) but I find I can live with them easier than long waits between updates. On a more personal note (with an unshamless plug), the wonderful writer I have co-authored with in the past, Tiny Tiffers, are working on another Mpreg with an unusual twist. Hopefully to be posted soon entitled "Rigged" so keep an eye out. Again thanks for all the support. -Nyre


End file.
